


Kinky

by wastedheartmuke



Series: from all the things my eyes have seen the best by far is you ❁ [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Mild water sports kink, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Muke af, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Vibrators, light pain kink, role play, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/pseuds/wastedheartmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When moving Luke discovers a box of little books with lists his boyfriend keeps.</p><p>sequel to Dirty (smut book)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Song for the chapter: State Champs - Secrets_

Normally Luke hated moving. Packing in general if he was being completely honest.

They never moved when he was a child, but he did go on a lot of trips with either school or his family and he hated every second of the packing and unpacking process. Picking what to take with you, folding it so it could all fit into a small space, the fear of forgetting something important.

That wasn't for Luke.

Somehow this time was different.

He was moving in with his soulmate, the love of his life he found before he turned 21 and that made everything a lot more special. It was kinda dreamy to think about being with someone you just met over a year ago for the rest of your life. To Luke, Michael was the only one with whom he imagined living together, waking up together, be intimate with.

It warmed his heart to see in his lover's eyes he felt the same. The feeling of adoration and love in the beautiful green eyes whenever their gazes met. It was magical.

That's why he stopped complaining.

It was different from the beginning.

They had yet to renovate some parts of the apartment, Michael said he wanted it to be Luke's dream place. With the help of Michael's father who was an architect and Luke's brother's who had muscles they knocked down a wall so they could get a bigger room with straight access to the terrace/garden part.

They've invested in new furniture or renovated some stuff they've found. Everything was in bright colours and Luke made sure that even the gaming room was a nice working space for his better half. Michael had to stop him from making the guest bedroom into Luna's room because she would end up sleeping with them every night anyway.

Every night minus all the nights they locked her out so she didn't have to witness all the beautiful love making and other _dirty_ things they liked to engage in.

After the renovation was done, they took their time with placing things in different corners, Calum and Ashton patiently moving the sofa for at least twenty times until Luke was happy with it.

Then followed the moment he wasn't looking to. Packing.

One day Luke opened his front door to be met by a pair of overexcited brown eyes. Calum brought him (from God knows where), a shopping trolley with which he could move all of his belongings to the other side of the building. He will admit that it made moving easier and quicker, but Luke couldn't count the times he kicked his shin against the hard material the trolley was made of.

♡

Luke was currently sitting on the floor, or to be exact on his brand new black rug.

He was totally against buying it but Michael insisted. Eventually after loads of kisses and promises of cleaning it himself the younger boy agreed on it. It was located in the gaming room anyway.

Michael was out, doing 'bro' things with Calum leaving Luke in the middle of boxes, unpacking.

Green eyed boy wanted to leave everything in the boxes, saying it was more practical. With his messy hand writing he marked the types of games, types of gaming devices or other high technology Luke didn't understand.

Luke wasn't having it. He decided he'll go behind his boyfriends back and make him the best room ever. First of all because Michael deserves it, second because he also gives the best 'thank you' blow jobs. Just thinking about them made Luke excited and kept him motivated on the boring Sunday.

Going trough his boyfriends stuff made him learn a lot of new things. For some reason Michael had loads of books and notebooks that Luke have never seen him use.

But being honest, for their one year anniversary the blond boy gave him a _black book_ he never saw before. Michael explained that the white pages were filled with words that described his perfect person. Apparently he started writing it before the two even met each other, but still every single fact seemed to match him.

It was an emotional experience for the blond. He knew Michael thought he was pretty, but all there facts went into such detail.

Luke who had troubles excepting himself for who he was and wasn't used to compliments broke down in front of the green eyed beauty.

Michael promised later that night to love every single part Luke had to offer, good or bad.

Luke smiled at the memory as he took the stuff out of the boxes trying to find a spot for them in the empty room.

Since there were so many of them he decided to sort them in different section.

The ones that weren't empty mostly had some title written on the first page, but there were exceptions. Bunch of doodles that Luke would then classify either as possible song lyrics, reminders, life goals and such. Michael sure did like to make lists for someone who was completely unorganized when it came to anything that wasn't connected to gaming.

One of the miscellaneous notebooks was hot pink and was so empty Luke almost placed it to the empties drawer. Maybe it was because the font was so small or Michael intentionally didn't want anyone to find it.

The second his eyes read the title his skin heat up.

He didn't understood most of the things that were written down but he could only imagine what they've meant.

Michael's to do list sure as hell had a lot of kinky things written on.

Their sex was amazing but the most exciting thing they probably did was Luke ridding Michael.

Ashton had teased him before that they were basic and their relationship scream vanilla sex but Luke only wanted Michael. Even if it was basic it felt amazing.

His mind was racing million kilometers per hour. Did Michael wanted more from him? Wasn't he satisfied?

As on cue he heard a key turning in the lock.

What does he do now? Does he pretend he didn't see it? Will Michael be mad? Disappointed?

"Lukey?"

It was too late to really do anything as he could here the steps getting closer.

The music he was playing in the background gave up his location and seconds later Michael walked into their bedroom dressed in sweaty gym clothes.

"Luk-. Oh here you are. What are you doing?" Before saying more the older boy glanced to what Luke was holding.

"Umm.. Where did you find that?"

The blond boy ignored the question, instead asking his own.

"What is pet play?"

** ♡♡♡ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shitty, but I didn't want to make a long introduction or too short chapter. So this is what you get!
> 
> Question time (please answer it will make my work A LOT easier):
> 
> ♡Do you want me to write the kinks on the top of the chapter or do you want them to be a surprise?
> 
> ♡♡Chapter titles will be dirtier versions of proverbs and if you have any good ones comment them down and I'll credit you for the ideas. (:
> 
> ♡♡♡I already have a list of kinks written down, but if you have any special one in mind let me know. (:
> 
> ♡♡♡♡As I did in some other books, if you have any questions about me, the book or in general, leave them somewhere in the comments and I'll answer them in the next a/n.
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite thing about Ashton Irwin?  
> His existance.
> 
> ♡Also check my other books and talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared).♡
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	2. 002 the dick is mightier than a sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡TW: over stimulation, multiple orgasms, thigh riding..♡

_Song for the chapter: Selena Gomez - Hands To Myself_

Michael didn't really understand why Luke was being so calm about it. He literally stole his notebook and spend most of his free time on computer researching the things the blue haired boy wrote in it.

Yes, he was ashamed about it but the blond boy seem to really be interested in everything he wrote down. 

The first time Luke actually spoke about it again was after almost a week.

Michael was just writing down a list of equipment and accessories he needed to buy for his new gaming room when he heard a soft and obviously faked cough from his boyfriend who stood between the door.

"I see you're making lists again." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Michael blushed ducking his head down. He saw Luke holding his notebook and he really wished he would hid it in a better place. Since he was a computer expert he could easily password protect it on his laptop, but no, he had to write it down.

Luke saw that his boyfriend didn't find his joke funny so he walked to where he was sitting and squeezed his way onto his lap and nuzzled his nose against the older boy's neck.

Gamer's skin tingled wherever Luke was touching him, his body relaxed but he still felt uncomfortable over the whole situation.

"Mikey." The blond pouted. " I don't want you to be ashamed, we have to talk about it."

Michael huffed. "So that's what we've been doing for the last week? Talking about it?" He sounded angry and Luke knew he had every right to be.

Instead of responding right away he took his boyfriend's face in his hands, running his thumbs over the pale, soft skin. Michael still had a pout prominent on his lips and his eyes were focused on anything but Luke.

"No we weren't talking about it. You need to understand that I was surprised at first. Not in a negative way, don't get me wrong. But I was disappointed that you would hid something like this from me, you are my sun and moon and all the stars and I'd do anything to make you happy. You should have told me you want this." Luke took a small break so he could press the list against his boy's chest.

"I get it if you don't want this with me, I mean I really don't see another reason for you to be keeping this away from me."

Michael hated when his pretty boy got insecure.

"Luke you're so stupid sometimes you know?" He said with anger interrupting the speech causing Luke to whimper.

"You're everything to me. Everything I want and everything I need. The only person I've ever imagine doing these this is you."

It took a moment for Luke to get what Michael was saying but when he did he smiled widely and kissed his boy softly. "Good." He pecked his favourite lips a few more times before continuing. "But why didn't you tell me you wanted this? I thought we were open with each other."

"I promised you a year ago we'll take thing at your pace. I don't need this things to be happy." He said pointing to the list Luke placed on the table. "I'm loving just being able to touch you and have you like nobody else does. You and this is enough."

He said those words with such love and honesty Luke's eyes started to water. He made himself more comfortable on Michael's lap and laced his hands behind the boy's neck.

"But why have you wrote them down if you don't want them?"

"I once tried something with George and it was fun. But then I never even had a relationship stable enough to include things like this. Kinks and sex are fun but I think there needs to be a lot of trust between two people to try them and feel good about it. About a month ago when I made you come three times under shower.."

Luke whined and blushed at the memory knowing exactly what Michael was talking about. The gamer laughed.

"Well then I saw you kinda liked being over stimulated. So I was thinking if you like that you maybe like it a bit dirtier. Good knows what kind of sex you talked about when you worked.. there.. but you never truly tried things. And I would love to explore every piece of your body and do every type of exorcism possible to make you enjoy our time even more." 

If the blond boy didn't get excited when his boyfriend was whispering these words in his ear with his sexiest voice possible, he got hard when Michael started sucking, licking and biting at his neck like he had something to prove.

"Mich-a-el." He moaned quietly. 

The boy stopped for a second only to press his lips to Luke's and bit his lips instead. Luke loved making out with Michael and he was sure he could come just from the feeling of Michael's tongue against his and his hands roaming around his body.

"Mikey." He whined again trying to get some distance from the horny boy.

Michael groaned obviously not liking his lips so far from Luke's.

"Mikey I want to try all of these with you."

Michael looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Really, all of them?"

Luke nodded. "And more, I want everything you want. Just normal sex feels amazing with you, but if I can make you feel like you do when you make me come three times I don't know why not to."

Michael pressed their lips together again. "It will be so fun. After we try everything in this book we can find more and more kinks and different positions and I'll make you come on every piece of furniture in this apartment."

Blue eyed boy giggled. "Maybe we should exclude Luna's stuff I'm not sure how would she enjoy our cum on her bed."

The blue haired boy started laughing and Luke couldn't help but join as well.

"Lucky for you I'm way to hard for you to ruin the mood." He grabbed Luke's hand and lead it to his erection to confirm his statement.

The younger boy moaned when he felt how hard his boyfriend was because of him. He never felt more wanted then when the green eyed boy feel apart because of him.

"What do you want to try?" He whispered while palming the big hard on.

Michael bit the boys ear before whispering. "What if I make you come four times?"

Luke moaned and stood up quickly pulling the other boy behind him from the gaming room to their bedroom which was the only room in the apartment that was completely finished.

Michael couldn't help but stare while the other boy quickly discharged himself from all the clothing and simply laid on the bed moaning for Michael to touch him.

"Shit Luke." The green eyed boy cursed quickly replicating the other one's actions and moved himself on the bed.

As soon as Michael laid on top of him, the blond tangled his arms and legs around him and started routing his hips up to get some friction.

"Baby boy we have all day, calm down a bit." He said peppering kisses all over the heated skin.

Luke whined. "How can I calm down when you're next to me looking like a Greek god."

Michael giggled. "I doubt Greek god's are as pale as I am."

Luke kissed his god deeply. "Then a Scandinavian one." He pecked his lips between his words. "Beautiful. Amazing. Gorgeous. Handsome. Mine."

The black haired boy smiled lovingly. "Such a sap you are. We'll see how romantic will be the words comings out of your mouth after I put my lips to use."

The boy underneath him moaned again and started pushing Michael lower to where he needed him.

"So needy and beautiful for me." Michael whispered as he started moving down leaving kisses down Luke's neck and collar bones stopping at his nipples. Michael knew he could make Luke come just from biting and licking the swollen nipples but he grabbed his boyfriend's dick in his other hand anyway and started pumping it slowly while working on making him come with his mouth as well.

Luke was a whining mess, Michael keeping his promise because the way the boy was moving looked like he was preforming an exorcism.

He was very happy that the room wasn't close to any wall that would connect them with their neighbors because Luke loved being loud.

_Very loud._

And Michael loved making him scream his name. 

He knew Luke was good at faking moans but he also knew that he wasn't faking them at that moment. 

Loud profanities and worships of his name left the younger boys mouth and Michael knew that he'll have to help himself as well because making Luke come was better than any porn film he's ever seen.

Luke was close, his boyfriend could sense it from his heavier breathing and quieter moan. His beautiful soft and smooth legs started shaking and Michael speed up his hand so he could make the boy release for the first time that day. 

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey." Luke whined trying to squeeze his thighs together so he could last longer.

Michael groaned angrily determined to make his baby come as fast as possible. With his free hand he made Luke spread his legs apart and stuck his knee in between making sure the bad boy wouldn't do it again.

That was it for Luke, the next time he felt Michael's wet and warm tongue on his over sensitive nipple and his tight hold on his dick he let go.

"Mich-a-ee-l!" He screamed his whole body shaking as his sperm colored his tummy.

"So good for me baby." The older boy praised kissing the other's neck as he was waiting to come own from his high.

"Michael you're seriously a god. By looks and in bed." Luke whispered, his eyes still closed, his lips opened trying to catch his breath.

Michael laughed and then lowered himself on his lover's body.

Luke could fell that. "Mikey no, I'm too sensitive."

"Shhh." He calmed his down and kissed his flat tummy. "Just wanted to taste you." 

Luke opened his eyes wide open just in time to see his boyfriend lick off a stripe of his cum while keeping a eye contact with him.

It was overwhelming to Luke how much he loved the dirty boy on him, in him, around him, practically everywhere as long as he was next to him.

When Michael licked him clean the blond grabbed his checks pulling him up.

"Kiss me." He said when they were on eye level and Michael was happy to comply. The problem was Luke could feel Michael was hard but his body had zero power to do anything else but kissing.

Michael had absolutely nothing against kissing. He loved being so close to Luke their bodies practically glued together by remains of cum and sweat.

They were kissing lazily for good fifteen minutes before the older boy couldn't take it anymore and started grinding his hips down slowly, so his dick was pressing against Luke's soft thigh. The boys both knew thigh fucking was on the list but Michael wanted to make today about Luke and Luke only. 

Soon the blue eyed boy was getting hard again and kissing got more and more aggressive. They weren't really able to breath they were just stealing each others oxygen and kept moving their tongues and hips in sync.*

This time Michael was the first who couldn't kept his chill and started groaning. To Luke it was like sounds of angels reminding him of their first time. Michael made each next time special. Always.

Next to billion profanities there was a billion more praises whispered between kisses, always making sure the younger boy felt loved and was taken care of. Luke loved him back just as much, and did everything he could to return all the amazing feelings and emotions and all the pleasure as well.

It didn't take long for Luke to be close again due to the fast pace they were keeping. What made everything more intense was the fact that Michael was right there with him.

Barely meeting him half way with his weak thrusts all Luke wanted was for Michael to come first. He was very close so he had to pray his lover was closer. The blond did the only thing he could think off that would speed up the process of making Michael come, he kissed him hard to distract him for a second before sneaking his hand down the beautiful pale back and between his legs.

In that moment he was extra grateful for his lanky long arms because he could easily press his middle and ring finger against Michael's perineum.

It worked like magic, Michael whimpered loudly against his mouth completely taken by surprise.

"Luke, oh my god." Loud groan was heard before his movement slowed down.

Luke was so concentrated on Michael he didn't expect a sudden hit of pleasure spreading trough his body. He bit his boyfriend's shoulder to distract himself from screaming.

Michael weakly pressed his leg harder against Luke's throbbing member.

The blond body reacted instantly as he came all over both of his bodies again.

"I love you." Michael whispered kissing his shoulder.

All the pleasure made Luke's brain freeze as he couldn't even bring himself to respond to the simple question. Instead he just closed his eyes and fell asleep in his boyfriend's strong hold.

♡

It's not that he didn't believe Michael that he'll make him orgasm four times.

Michael always kept his promises.

So Luke would lie if he would say he was surprise to be awoken to the black haired boy's head placed between his legs, his mouth already working on making him hard.

"Mikey?" Luke said sleepily rubbing his tired eyes.

Michael offered him a big smile while working on his cock with his hand. "You feel asleep, I had to wake you up somehow."

Blue eyed boy whined, closing his eyes again. This time it wasn't because he was tired but he could feel his erection growing again.

His boyfriend kissed the love bite he left on Luke's hip a day before.

"Do me a favor will you?"

Luke nodded before placing another pillow under his head so he was able to see his lover in all of his glory.

"Grab my phone." The blond complied, not sure what Michael wanted him to do. He secretly hoped he'll be able to take a picture of his boy. Michael looked so good between his legs, Luke wouldn't mind if they would stay like that forever.

"Now open the stopwatch."

Luke did just that having some troubles because his hands were already shaking, he could feel himself getting completely hard.

"Did you do it Lukey?"

"Yea-ah."

"Good boy." Michael praised awarding him with tightening his hold. "Now, when I say starts you'll press the button on the screen and we'll see how long you'll last."

"W-hat?" Luke stuttered, not completely understanding the orders he was given.

Green eyes sparkled, Michael obviously couldn't wait to start. "We'll time you to see how fast can I make you cum."

"Oh god."

"Just Michael."

Luke had no idea how he was able to speak without stuttering or moaning in between. "Get on with it Clifford or I'll add you additional minute to your time."

Michael chuckled. "Don't get cocky babe. You ready?"

"No." He answered truthfully. "But get on with it."

"Hey." The gamer abandoned is dick completely crawling up to kiss him. "Are you okay? Is this okay?" He asked, clearly worried.

Luke smiled softly kissing him back. "Yeah, you're amazing."

"No Luke really, if.."

"Shhh. I'm fine, now you better start because it looks I've accidentally already pressed the button."

The older boy grinned before disappearing from Luke's eye level.

Luke barely had time to place the phone next to him before he felt the familiar warmth of Michael's mouth on his already leaking cock.

"Michael!" He screamed from pleasure.

The blond bit his lips harshly, absolutely loving the moment. How Michael looked, how good it felt, how much he loved Michael.

He could feel the pleasure slowly building inside of him.

Moans and profanities got louder and louder as Michael swallowed Luke completely.

The older boy had absolutely no gag reflex and it was just felt way too good.

Luke would love to fuck that pretty mouth like he did many times before but at the moment he was already close enough from just lying there and not doing anything himself.

"Michael I'm gonna come." The blond warned before cumming down Michael's throat.

It was no secret how much Michael liked to taste his boyfriend, but he spend no time savoring the moment. Instead he quickly reached over to grab the phone.

"Less than three minutes? I'm sure we could do better."

Luke didn't respond, way too weak to even speak.

Michael giggled before kissing his forehead sweetly. "Let's get you clean."

Before he could complain he was already carried out of their room into their large en suite bathroom.

Luke sat down at the end of their bath, allowing his boyfriend to use a warm wet cloth to briefly clean him.

"Can you walk?" Michael asked quietly.

"Probably, why?" Luke leaned forward so he could rest his head on Michael's chest.

"Go to the gaming room and get something to wear okay?"

Half of their clothes were still unpacked and the large gaming room made a great storage place for the moment.

"Go with me." Luke pouted.

Michael smiled at his boyfriend's adorableness before he kissed his lips sweetly. "I'll just put clothes to the washing machine and I'll be there in a minute. I'll even help you choose a pretty pair of panties for you to wear."

"Okay."

Luke walked slowly to the messy black room where he agreed to try everything on the list just hours prior. He didn't regret the decision but as he walked to the big wooden table where the list was currently laying he realized they actually didn't try nothing from the list.

Yes everything they just did was incredibly hot and amazing but they had nothing to check as done.

"What are you looking at?"

Luke turned around to see his naked boyfriend standing behind him observing his every move.

Michael hugged the blond boy from behind, placing his head on top of Luke's shoulder.

"We didn't do anything from the list."

"What do you mean?"

"Look." Luke said holding the list up so Michael could see it. "Nothing we did today is from the list."

"Yet.." Michael whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.

"What-t?" Luke stuttered.

"I promised I'll make you come four times and I don't know how you counted, but I think you only screamed my name three times today."

"Mikey.."

"Yes love." He asked quietly, he knew exactly what he was doing to Luke.

"Which one?"

"Number three."

Just as Luke glanced at the number seeing what it was Michael pressed his naked body against him back completely.

He could feel large, hard dick resting against his ass.

His breath hitched. "Mik-key I don't know if I can."

Michael pressed a few kisses on both of his shoulders.

"It'll feel so good baby boy. I'll fuck you right here against this table and it'll hurt a bit but it be so good."

Luke didn't have a pain kink but he wasn't sure what to think about over stimulation.

He just came ten minutes ago and he wasn't sure he could take it.

"What do you say princess? Just lean down on your tummy and I'll open you up with my big cock."

Luke whimpered. His own dick was all red from being used that much but just the thought of Michael pounding into him made his mouth water.

"Please." He whispered leaning over the table and pushing the list somewhere on the floor.

"Good boy." Michael praised running his hands over his lover's naked back all the way down to his ass.

The warmth behind Luke disappeared for a moment and just as he wanted to complain about it he could feel warm hands spread his round globes apart.

"You want me to prep you?"

"No Mikey just go, please." Luke begged. The amount of sex the two had Luke was almost always ready for Michael. For his cock to be exact.

Michael lubed his thick member before slowly pushing into Luke.

"Oh. My. God." Luke breathed out griping onto the sides of the wooden table.

"How do you feel?"

"Full."

Michael giggled while tracing random pattern on Luke's back. "Is that good or bad?"

"It'll be fucking amazing if you'll start moving soon."

The older boy hummed in approval, he went back before slamming his hips back forward.

Luke whined loudly feeling his erection growing again.

"Faster Michael." He breathed put. Michael rewarded him by picking up the pace slamming into him without any mercy, trying to bring him to his forth orgasm. The boy was already a whining mess as the pleasure finally taken over the pain.

The blue eyed boy felt way too good around his dick and he could already see stars whenever Luke squeezed his muscles around him.

"Feel so good baby boy. You close?" Michael ask trying to make sure his boy was taken care of.

"Yeah." His dick was painfully hard but there wasn't any precum on his dick.

The black haired boy filled him up so nicely, he was repeatedly banging against his prostate making Luke's whole body shake from the pleasure.

"Mikey." Luke breathed out when he felt his orgasm building up in the bottom of his tummy.

"Let go." Encouraging words made Luke completely relax, allowing for the orgasm to wash him away.

♡

"I love you." Luke whispered against Michael's neck later when they were laying in the warm, glittery water.

The older boy hummed quietly, kissing the wet blond locks.

"I didn't say it back before. But I love you more than anything."

Luke promised before pressing his lips firmly against the pinker, plumper ones.

** ♡♡♡ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This were suppose to be two chapter but oh well. I won't be able to update for the next two weeks so please put this in your libraries and I'll update as soon as I'm done with exams. [:
> 
> Please let me know what you think by commenting and voting! (: I'm very happy so many of you decided to read the sequel as well!
> 
> Are the warnings okay? I didn't want to put them for like blow jobs and stuff but for things that some people may not like?
> 
> Question of the chapter: What toys do you want them to use?  
> Maybe Calum will buy them some. *wink wink*
> 
> ♡Talk to me [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared).♡
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	3. 003 there's no such thing as a free dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡TW: sex toys♡

_Song for the chapter: Nick Jonas - Under You_

** ♡♡♡ **

"What are you doing hot stuff?"

Luke wiggled his way next to Michael on their large bed, holding two cups of chilled earl grey tea.

It was Sunday evening and after whole day of doing nothing the couple decided to do more of that.

They didn't really do nothing, but it felt like it because of the lazy mood they were both in. Luke showed his dominant side and locked Michael's gaming room so the boy would help him with the boring unpacking they yet had to do.

The blond bought a lot of picture frames that they filled with pictures of them and their friends. Luna had a wall dedicated only to her, including the picture that Luke send to Michael the first time he was babysitting her.

Michael got quite emotional seeing some pictures Luke printed out, because half were took without him knowing. His boyfriend had a thing for taking candid pictures of their relationship and the level of love an affection that he could feel just by looking at them made his heart beat faster.

After all the pictures were in their perfect positions and everything was tidy again Luke decided to on taking the trash out. Green eyed boy got in charge of finding them a perfect movie them to watch.

Simple task, but it wasn't completed.

Somehow Michael ended up on the _dirty_ side of the internet.

So when Luke kissed his cheek and handed him the tea he sure as hell wasn't expecting a screen full of vibrators and cock rings.

Michael giggled as soon as he saw how flustered his boy became just by glancing at the computer.

"Stop laughing at me." Luke pouted. "What are you doing on this site?"

The older boy took a sip of his tea before placing the mug on his bed site table.

"Well I was thinking we could boy some toys and stuff if you would want to."

Luke bit his lip while trying to read Michael's face expression. "You wanna order them now?"

"Faster we order them, faster they'll get here. Faster I can make you feel good." He whispered the last words quietly, like they had company.

Blond blushed even harder but decided to play the games as well. He took the compute to his lap and got comfortable as Michael brought his arm around his waist to move him closer.

Now Luke has visited a sex shop before and he saw all sorts of things people use in order to diversify their love life but he has never hear of half of the thing he saw.

"What the fuck is double stroker?"

As much as Michael wanted to laugh he knew he had to take Luke seriously in order for them to actually buy something. Instead he just smiled and gave an encouraging kiss to his partners shoulder.

"It's for mastrubation. You can use it instead of your hand, and the double part is the fact that is reversible so you can use both sides, different texture and stuff."

Luke hummed as he understood the purpose of it.

"Do you think we could find on long enough for both of us?"

Michael almost chocked on his saliva. "I don't know baby, we would have to look. Would you like one?"

"I mean, I've never used one before and we both know how much I love your hands on me. It could be fun."

More toys that they saw and the more questions Luke asked, harder Michael got.

After adding a bunch of product on their wish list they switched to a site with gay sex toys. It's not that they didn't like the selection there good enough but Luke wanted to learn about everything. Michael loved answering his questions but had trouble speaking as all he could think about was using them on Luke right now.

It didn't that Luke elbow was practically on his crotch, moving ever so slightly as he scrolled trough the colorful toys to drive him insane.

One item Luke strongly disagreed on buying was a thing called 'pocket ass palm' because in his words, the only ass Michael will be having is his.

"Why are these vibratos so expensive?" Luke asked, not understanding why the prices of these were three times more than the ones from the unisex website.

"Umm they are like special. They have prostate stimulator right here." The older boy pointed his finger at the extra part normal vibrators didn't have.

"Rude." Luke said finding the cheapest one that still looked like it was worthy of this price.

"What's rude about vibrators?" Michael laughed.

"The one Ashton bought me was just the normal one. Like I'm his best friend he could at least pay a bit more money for it and got this one."

Michael just stared in shock at his pretty boyfriend for a few seconds.

"You have a vibrator?"

"Yeah, Ashton got it for my birthday a few years ago."

"Luke then why the fuck did we order two more?"

"Because.. They are prettier. Mine is all black and we bought baby pink and baby blue. Much cuter."

He saw that Michael didn't understand so he gave him his best puppy eyes.

"Do you want me to cancel the order?"

"Baby boy, if you wanted I'll buy you vibrators of every shade there is. Would you mind getting your boring black dildo?"

"But it's ugly." Luke said before pushing the laptop off of him and climbing into Michael's lap.

"Well princess I'm pretty sure when I make you cum, you won't mind the color."

He reached for Luke's face, bringing it close enough so he was able to kiss the pouting lips.

"Mik-key." Luke moaned once he felt the hard on pressed against his leg.

"You see what you do to me? Making me hard with all your dirty questions. I almost ripped up all your clothes when you asked for butt plug." Michael groaned lowly against his boyfriend's lips.

Instead of responding Luke kissed him hard and started to move his hips so he could get some friction against his own growing boner.

Michael gripped his hips firmly, stopping the movement. "None of this princess, go and find that vibrator of yours so I can fuck you with it."

The younger boy whined but got up anyway, quickly making his way out of the room.

While he was on his own mission, Michael removed laptop and magazines from the bed. He got up and stripped all the pieces of clothing, until he was left only in his tight boxers. The green eyed boy didn't know exactly what they would be doing but he made sure to find a large enough bottle of lube and three condoms before Luke returned.

When Luke entered the room he was holding a pink bag that said happy birthday. His eyes traced every feature of Michael's gorgeous body like he saw it for the first time.

Michael only laughed before sitting on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

"C'mon Lukey, show me what you got."

Luke sat down before pulling out a black box. The seal was already ripped open and when Luke opened the box, Michael could see it was clearly already used.

"Luke.. Did you fuck yourself with this already?" He was holding back the jealousy, he wanted to be the first one to make Luke come like this.

Blond shook his head quickly.

"Then why is it open?"

Luke was so weak, he could see the hunger and lust in Michael's eyes and he could barely breathe from the arousal.

"I.." He started before his nerves kicked in.

Michael could see how uncomfortable his boyfriend got so he pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You know you can tell me everything?"

The blue eyed boy nodded. He knew that and he trusted Michael, but he never mentioned the situation before and he was scared the boy might laugh.

"So?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"You didn't laugh when I told you I had a Pokémon themed 18th birthday party so I have no right to laugh at you."

It was like magic. Whenever Luke felt uncomfortable Michael could either tell a joke or some encouragement words and he would instantly feel at peace.

Luke looked at their tangled hands in his lap before he spoke. "When we first started seeing each other and I saw how much more experience you were I got a bit nervous. Yes, I tried to push you into having sex with me but it was all because I just wanted to get over with it. I kept thinking how I wasn't good enough for you.. and I know I was wrong now. Don't think I still doubt our love."

Michael kissed Luke's neck encouraging him to speak further. He was so hard but he still wanted to hear what his soulmate had to say.

"So I decided to look up a bunch of stuff on how to make you happy. Like sexually. One day I decided to experiment so I watched a bunch of videos on how to give a good blow job and I had no intention of deepthroating a banana so I did it on this."

If Michael thought he couldn't get harder he was wrong. As soon as Luke finished his sentence he pushed him back on the bed and crawl on top of him. Their lustful eyes met for a second before they started a hot make out session.

"Tell me baby boy, you enjoyed it? Did you liked when silicon hit the back of your throat? Was it better then my dick?" Michael was pressing hot, open mouthed kisses all over Luke's neck and collar bones, making him whine beneath him.

"Tell me baby boy, did you like it."

"Not as much as your cock." Luke mumbled.

Michael grinned peppering kisses from the pale shoulder the his boy's plump lips.

"Will you show me how much you love my dick then?"

"Can I?" Luke asked with wide eyes.

"Of course you can baby boy."

The purple haired boy pushed his body up and got himself into a comfortable position against the pillows.

Luke needed a second before realizing it was his time to show off what he learned since he last had that vibrator in his mouth.

He threw on the floor the long shirt that covered his pale body. The only thing still hugging his skin were a pair of white boxers that belonged to Michael.

Luke tried his hardest to crawl between Michael's spread legs as seductively as possible seeing green eyes following his every move.

He took his time marking beautiful thick thighs that were one of the best features on his boyfriend.

Michael was already a moaning mess, precum staining his boxers. His hands were softly treading trough Luke's soft blond strands.

He loved the feeling of being hard and excited almost more than reaching his orgasm.

Slowly Luke reached his boyfriend's erection that looked so good he couldn't help but to press a few kisses and the wet material.

His long fingers tugged down Michael's boxers revealing his thick, wet cock.

They moan in unison, Michael because of the feeling and Luke because of the sight.

Younger of the two didn't waste any time before tangling his finger in a strong grip, his hand making his way up and down the leaking dick.

Before Michael could get use to his boyfriend's hand, Luke was already licking his tip, making his whole body shiver.

"Does it feel good?" Luke asked between the licks, his hand still busy.

"So good baby boy, you're gonna make me cum so hard."

The blond grinned proudly, loving being praised. He took him deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly until he could feel Michael's dick touching the back of his throat.

The older boy moaned loudly, concentrating on how good Luke's warm mouth felt.

Luke showed no mercy, relaxing his muscles so he was able to fuck Michael with his mouth.

He sucked, hollowed his cheeks and pumped what he couldn't take.

Michael's moans got louder, his breathing quicker. He begged Luke to make him cum and he did just that.

The blond grabbed his boyfriend's hand, trying to get his attention.

Pre cum and spit were dribbling down his face and his eyes looked so sinful he could make people cum just by looking at him.

It was all too much for Michael who came with a loud moans of his lover's name.

Luke didn't stop till he swallowed every last drop.

Both of them were breathing heavily but in less than a minute their lips were locked together again.

"You did so good princess. So good."

Luke giggled against his cheek kissing it lightly.

Michael's hand found it's way between their bodies so he could feel his boyfriend's hard on.

Younger boy whined loudly, pressing his body towards the firm grip.

"I'll fuck you with this now."

Michael retrieved the fake cock and pressed it against Luke's covered ass.

"Please." Luke begged before getting on all fours without even being asked.

It was so hot the purple haired boy could come again just from the sight. 

He found his place behind the boy gripping his ass tightly with both hands. Massaging the round globes made Luke impatiently pushing back, unlike Michael, Luke hated teasing. He never lasted long and he knew it would be the same this time if Michael didn't start something.

Being prepped was always such an inconvenience to him, but Michael would never skip it, unless he was already fucked earlier that day. 

Still he enjoyed every second of the skillful fingers inside of him, trusting his king made everything a lot more erotic and sensual. He still almost screamed when Michael would scissor him open and sometimes even use this mouth to help him relax. 

All it took this time was two fingers and a few minutes and Luke was already begging for the cock.

Michael kissed his back before making sure he was still okay with what they were doing. When he felt like the toy was lubricated enough he turned it on, on the low setting. 

Pressing the vibrator against the stretched entrance made Luke shiver, the vibrations made his whole area aroused and more sensitive to the touch.

When Michael slowly pushed the toy deeper and deeper, Luke's hands completely gave up.

It felt so good and he let Michael know that. He begged for more and even thought the feeling was unknown, the vibrations against his prostate made him scream in pleasure. The toy was hard and Michael was fucking him with it without any mercy. He kept the movement in his own pace, not carrying if Luke demanded for him to go faster.

It took less than five minutes before the younger boy's legs started to shake and Michael decided it was time to turn vibrations all the way on. 

Luke has to bite his pillow otherwise he was sure the whole city would wake up.

With a series of whines and moans Luke came all over himself and the sheets, collapsing the second Michael pulled the toy out.

"Princess are you okay?" Michael asked pulling the lifeless boy into his lap. When he saw the boy he knew he was more than okay as his face expression revealed the blissful look.

After showering and changing the sheets they've bought half of the website and Michael had to stop Luke from ordering it on fast delivery. 

Luke made a mental note to thank Ashton for the 'oh so boring' black toy.

 **♡♡♡**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out this new style of writing smut but I'm not sure if I like it. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment. Also let me know if you have any suggestions for the kinks etc. (:  
> Check my fic called Disconnected bc it's cute af. :]
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite nicknames for Luke and Michael?  
> Between them I love princess and baby boy for Luke and Mikey for Michael. But out of context I love twink for Luke bc he is one. [:
> 
> ♡Talk to me [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared).♡
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	4. 004 do others as you would have them to do you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡TW: praise kink, butt plugs♡

_Song for the chapter: Blink 182 - Feeling This_

** ♡♡♡ **

Michael was sure he will die in a matter of minutes if Luke won't come to their bedroom soon.

They were half way into their foreplay, which Michael hoped would lead to some hot ass sex. No handcuffs, no vibrators, just some old boring love making.

It's not that he didn't like all the experimenting they did lately but his beautiful blond boyfriend took it like it was a competition. They had no one to compete against but Luke wanted to win anyway.

Michael was already hard from their make out session that his lover decided to abandon due to something he wanted to try.

The black haired boy as totally into whatever they'll be doing but he was desperate and he was so horny and Luke was nowhere to be seen.

It's been over ten minutes he was sure of it and he just couldn't take it anymore, patience wasn't his strong suit.

His hand traveled down his naked torso to his leaking dick, he grabbed it firmly before slowly started to pump his hand up and down, chasing his orgasm.

It wasn't more than a minute later that he finally heard the door open but he didn't stop. Michael opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sight ever. His beautiful boy was standing at the end of the bed staring at him with lustful look.

Michael's mind immediately skipped to the day he and Luke first had sex, when the blond gave him his body and soul.

Luke was dressed in pretty lace panties, accompanied with white socks that ended just above his knees, at the top of his head rested a simple silver tiara with a pink gem in the middle of it.

Luke looked stunning. Michael's mouth gaped open as the boy crawled closer to him.

"Couldn't even wait for five minutes Mikey?"

Older boy shook his head and pulled his boyfriend in for a hot kiss.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Perfect. Princess." He mumbled in between the kisses, his hands caressing Luke's soft, pale skin.

Luke moaned softly as Michael's hands hovered over the thin lace fabric that covered his plump bum.

"Tell me I'm beautiful." The blonde begged. He could feel Michael's large cock resting against his tummy making him even more tuned on.

Green eyed boy tuned them around in one swift move before pressing his lips to Luke's pink ones again.

"So pretty, so beautiful." He whispered against twink's needy mouth. Michael's lips then traveled lower, pressing kisses against every centimeter of skin available whispering compliments and praises after each one.

It was pretty easy since Michael every word matched how he felt about Luke.

_Lovely. Stunning. Amazing. Pretty. Remarkable. Incredible. Special. Beautiful. Stunning. Angelic. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Exquisite. Ravishing. Perfect._

_His beautiful baby boy._

"Mikey." Luke moaned as all the delicate touches became too much for him.

They've talked about pet names before and Michael didn't like any of them but Luke didn't mind since his name was his favorite word under the sun.

"What do you want baby?" Michael asked, his lips pressed against blond's hipbone.

"Want you." Luke rolled his hips up, searching for something, anything that will get him some pleasure.

"What do you want me to do?" The older boy whispered. "You want me to fuck you?"

Luke moaned.

"Or maybe blow you? Let you cum in my mouth or on my face?"

"Mikey!" He screamed as Michael lightly bit the skin on his hip.

"I want you to.."

"What baby boy?"

"C-c-could you eat me out?" Luke asked, slightly embarrassed.

Michael has done it before, but for no apparent reason the florist was still afraid to ask.

Black haired boy grinned widely before climbing up to his boyfriend's eye level kissing him softly the second he could.

"Yeah? You sure."

Luke nodded before catching pink, plump lips in another kiss.

"Your wish is my command." Michael joked. "Get on all fours for me baby."

As soon as the older boy gave him some space, he quickly turned around and obeyed the instructions he was given.

The second Luke presented himself to his lover, Michael greedilygrabbed his ass. It was a piece of art, he couldn't believe he got so lucky. His princess was a whole package.

One thing that didn't change after a few dozen time that they've been intimate with each other - Michael always made sure Luke was agreed with everything they've done. He was more dominant of the two in most situations and he needed to know his boyfriend was being taken care off.

"Can I take your pretty panties off my moon?"

"Please." Luke was begging but he needed this, he needed to show Michael his secret.

The moment the lace slid down his bum Luke could feel the tighten grip on his skin followed by load groan.

He teasingly wiggled his bum in the air before turning to see Michael's beautiful face.

"Do you like my present Mikey?"

It was a stupid question but the blond knew exactly what to do and say for Michael to fall in love even more.

"God, Luke." He groaned again. "You're gonna fucking kill me princess."

Michael almost bursted right there and then when he saw a silver plug hidden in between Luke's round globes. Just like the tiara he was wearing, the metal had an oval pink gem on top of it. His crack was shining from the lube Luke has used to probably finger himself in the bathroom before pushing it inside of him.

Michael ignored the gaze his lover had on him, he knew Luke wanted him to do something so he did.

He pressed his tattooed finger against the shimmery stone making Luke scream in pleasure. Michael moved his finger in circle, making the cold metal press against every spot that could make his boy drown in pleasure.

He didn't stop until Luke cries became weaker and he stopped pushing back.

Gamer then grabbed a pillow and carefully placed it underneath Luke's tummy. Younger boy winced as the fabric touched his leaking pink cock but corroborated anyway.

Michael carefully leaned forward so he could kiss his lover's cheek.

"You're okay baby boy?"

Luke offered him a weak smile without even opening his eyes. "Love you." Was all that he was able to whisper.

"Can I take the plug out now? Want to see how you taste."

"Y-yeah."

Nothing was rushed. The black haired boy slowly pulled out the metal object, whispering words of encouragement and love to Luke's ear, trying to ground him just a bit.

He waited, his chin resting against Luke's spine, waiting for him to give him a sign. It was Luke's body, they were keeping things at his pace. When his breathing calmed a bit and he started to root his hips against the pillow, Michael knew it was time. He spread the bum cheeks apart, making space for himself before starting what Luke wished for.

It felt exactly like when he touched himself for the first time. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure bubbling inside of him, him not being sure he could take it.

Michael's skilled tongue was moving swiftly against his hole, against every spot that made Luke scream his name. He was nicely opened from the plug and his fingers allowing Michael to go as deep as possible.

All the strength had left his body long ago and tried to concentrate on breathing properly. Michael had no mercy for him, fucking his tongue in and out of him. Soon his fingers joined the action making sure he was stretched out and ready.

When he knew Luke was close he stopped, earning a loud whine of disapprovement which he decided to ignore.

He lubed his throbbing cock that was patiently waiting for this moment. Michael guided his member to pink a flustered hole, even when he was stretched and opened nicely he still felt so fucking tight against his boyfriend's thick dick.

"Feel so good princess, so nice and tight for me. Making me feel so good. Does my cock make you feel good baby?"

"Yeah, yeah. M-mikey. Kiss me." Luke breathed out before turning his had so he could feel himself off Michael's lips. It was erotic and intimate and everything they both loved.

Luke was already close so Michael decided to keep a slow steady pace, driving both of them insane.

Whenever Michael pushed their body forwards, Luke tried to get some friction of the pillow. By that he squeezed his walls even tighter than Michael thought it was possible.

Even the small friction got Michael all worked up, he had to bit into blond's pale shoulder to distract himself, he wanted Luke to cum first.

"You feel so good Mikey, wanted you so bad today."

"Yeah? Did you thought about me fucking you against your work counter?" Luke let out the prettiest moan.

"Imagined me covering you in rose petals and make you cover them with your cum making them even prettier."

"M-michael, I-i'm gonna come."

Out of nowhere slow pace tuned into harsh pounding and in less then a minute Luke was screaming profanities.

"Oh god princess, you feel so good." Was all Michael could whisper before filling Luke's used hole with his cum.

He pulled out, rolling off of his boyfriend trying to get his post-sex cuddles. For the first time since the two started dating Luke moved his face the other way when Michael wanted to kiss him.

"Luke what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Mikey. I just need you to put the plug back on before all of your cum leaks out."

Luke managed to surprise him once again that day, but he didn't mind.

He placed the plug back where it belonged, earning himself a kiss and all the cuddles he ever wanted.

** ♡♡♡ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Michael doesn't love Luke because of his nice ass but relationship is both physical and emotional. They've showed their trust and devotion trough both, but since this is a smut book it might have some indicators of objectifying someone's body. Luke and Michael have a type of relationship that they both agree on, Luke didn't agree on the kinks just because he wants to make every Michael's wish come true but because he loved their physical connection and wanted to research it more. Like Michael opened his mind more in Dirty, Luke is doing the same here but on a different area.
> 
> They have the perfect relationship because I'm a muke slut and that's how I roll.
> 
> I know people will always have different opinions and I don't mind if you come to me with them. (just please use a nicer tone).
> 
> On the other note, I know this is horrible but I had technical problems with writing. Tell me if you want me to rewrite this and I will (please tell me I want you all to like it).
> 
> **Check my republished story You're the one that I want! (:
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite snapchat filter?
> 
> ♡Talk to me [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared).♡
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	5. 005 practice makes perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡TW: light pain kink, bj♡

_Song for the chapter: Sum 41 - With Me_

** ♡♡♡ **

From the moment Michael's tongue has first touched the tip of Luke's cock making him scream and shiver from pleasure it's been Luke's mission to give the best blow jobs in the world.

He practiced on his vibrator, he read every site he could fine, watched millions of porn videos but he still thought there was room for improvement.

Michael was never as audible in bed as he was but he also made sure to let Luke know how good he felt.

The blond knew he was he was good but he wanted to be the best. He wanted to be the best Michael ever had, the best sex, the best head, the best everything.

Luke read all the cliché stories to the smuttiest possible fan fiction that he could find in the depths of the internet. When the moment would come he wanted his next blow job to be something in the middle of both.

He wanted it to be intimate, sensual, he wanted to kiss Michael everywhere, making him scream in pleasure, even pull his hair, scratch his back. Luke wanted it to be perfect.

♡ 

After they came home from their little spa get-away Michael has been drowning in work. It was summer so a lot of people had been on vacation and he had to cover for three of them.

Since it was his dream job he didn't complained once. It was only a week of working from the moment he woke up to the moment he felt asleep (normally in his work chair, from where Luke would come to pull him on the sofa where they would feel asleep together).

Michael knew it wasn't healthy, but the second he got it all done, he and Luke were off to their road trip. Extra work done meant extra vacation days, which meant more Luke.

It was another one of those afternoons, he was working on finding any game crashes or glitches in the continuation of the game, where one of the main characters were based on Luke.

Michael managed to eat some pizza while he way playing so he could spend his entire 'lunch break' playing with Luna. She was a very patient cat, even though she was needy and clingy she didn't complain when she got locked out of his office.

That's how Luke found him when he got home from his rehearsals. It was only four in the afternoon but Luna was already dead asleep, they say cats sleep 20 hours a day but Luna made it to 23.

He quietly undressed himself and put on some pajama shirt before making his way towards the gaming room. Luke knocked softly earning a silent 'come in' from his favorite person.

Michael looked so sleepy and cuddly in his gym shorts and a big shirt on. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend and moved a bit on the sofa to make some space for him

Luke knew his presence calmed him down a bit, made him a bit more present and happy.

He quickly made his way to the spot that was cleared out for him and cuddled into the warmth of the black haired boy. Michael turned to him and puckered his plump lips a bit more, demanding a kiss.

Luke giggled before making his wish come true. He gently pressed their lips together making butterflies erupt in is tummy and warmth spread trough his body. He'll never get tired of kissing Michael.

After a few seconds Michael backed off pressing more kisses all over Luke's face.

"You look lovely today." He complimented, earning another giggled.

"You look tired." Luke whispered nuzzling his head in the crook of Michael's pale neck.

The older boy smiled letting go of his gaming console so he was able to pull Luke on top of his legs.

"You trying to get me in bed Hemmings?" Michael asked with amusement prominent in his voice.

Luke whined when his boyfriend placed his hands firmly against his uncovered bum, bringing him even closer to his body. "No. I just don't want you to be too stressed, I like my boyfriend happy and relaxed."

"Well I am happy now that you're here to keep me company. The relaxed part will come next week when I'll make love to you every possible hour of the day on our camper."

"Mikey!" Luke exclaimed in shock.

Michael laughed, he loved making his by flustered. "What baby boy?"

Blue eyed boy wanted to complain about him being inappropriate when he was supposed to be working but decided to stay quiet.

"I'll help you."

"With what? You suck at video games."

"Maybe.." Luke said before detangling  himself from Michael's hold. When he got free he slid down the sofa and softly landed in front of his boyfriend. "..But I don't suck at sucking you."

Michael wanted to laugh at the awful joke, he really did but Luke looking at him expectantly from between his legs shut him up completely.

"Luke.."

Before saying another word Luke got on his knees and leaned up so he could kiss Michael once again.

"Let me take care of you." He whispered between the soft kisses. His hand were already rubbing the skin above his shorts implementing he wanted them down.

Michael only nodded weakly before raising his hips up enough so Luke could pull the shorts and his boxer down.

Luke picked up the controller and giving it to Michael who only gave him a questioning look.

"Play. Put your earphones on to and we'll see who sucks at video games."

The blond had the cheekiest smile on his face making Michael roll his eyes at him. Michael knew it was a revenge of sorts. Luke was giving him a taste of his own medicine because even if it felt good Luke still held a grudge for when Michael made him talk on the phone while getting him hard.

They started at the same time, the moment Michael pressed the start button and Luke could hear the game's theme song he went down, literally.

He made himself comfortable between Michael's pretty legs before grabbing Michael's soft cock with his hand. Luke slowly started to pump it with his hand, twisting his wrist exactly like he knew Michael liked it.

Luke could feel intense stare and when he looked up he was met by a pair of needy green eyes.

Michael was holding the controller like his life depended on in, but his fingers were indicating he wasn't playing.

Luke immediately stopped what he was doing and pinched the sensitive skin on his thighs. Michael groaned from pain and maybe pleasure but got the hint and returned focused his gaze on the screen.

The younger boy kissed the pinched part of the skin before focusing on getting his boyfriend hard again.

With his dominant hand he grabbed Michael's now half hard dick and continued on jerking him off. It was slow, but Luke loved seeing his boyfriend's dick chub up to it's full length. Michael's dick in general was a lovely sight to look at.

Michael somehow kept it together, only a few soft whines leaving his mouth, his hand on the other side were clenched around the black controlled, veins were prominent on his arms. Luke loved every second of it.

He then collected his thoughts making sure he'll think of everything he learned.

Luke kissed the leaking tip before pressing the tongue flat against the underside of the shaft. He licked from the bottom to the tip of it making Michael groan loudly.

Blond grabbed Michael's balls with one hand, knowing what it did to him squeezing and massaging them while kitten licking the tip of the cock.

When the tip was glistering with his saliva he continued on making the whole length wet and ready for him to take it deeper.

"Luke.." Michael moaned, finally deciding to admit his defeat.

Luke smiled victoriously to himself and ran his tongue around the head it once more before taking in into his mouth.

First he only slowly rocked the hard dick against his wet lips somehow warming Michael of what was coming next.

Luke's mouth was warm and ready for when he finally started to bob his head.

Michael's moans and whines made him even more motivated so he took it deeper making it hit the back of his throat in no time. He stopped there, making sure to breath trough his nose. He looked up to see Michael completely gone already, controlled was lying on the couch together with the earphones. Luke was so focused on his work he didn't even see him stop.

He didn't care that time but since Michael's hand were free now he got another idea.

Michael's cock was glistering with the warm saliva and pre-cum making Luke want it back into his mouth even more.

"Pull my hair." He begged with a raspy voice.

Michael looked at him with surprised look on his face but did it anyway. He would do anything for his princess.

Now that the game was no longer distracting him he completely focused on Luke.

Whenever Luke would remember and squeeze his ball Michael would shiver in pleasure, it felt to good so he praised his boy letting him know how good he was doing.

Luke bobbed his head in a steady pace, making sure to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand.

The second Michael's hands made their way into the soft blond strands Luke moaned around his dick.

"L-luke." He whined. "Doing so great baby boy. You like it when I pull your hair?"

Luke moaned and the older boy took it as a yes.

He knew he was close so he gently pushed Luke's head closer to him, Luke got the clue and speed his tempo. A bunch of profanities and praises left Michael's mouth and he made sure to gently scratch Luke's scalp making him moan again.

Michael came with loud groan, spilling his load inside of Luke's mouth.

Luke swallowed it all like a good boy he is before collapsing against Michael's wobbly legs.

They were both breathing loudly needing some time to calm down.

Michael reached down to pull Luke back into his lap bringing him in for a kiss.

"Thank you princess." He whispered into his ear like it was a secret.

"You'll thank me next week, I was promised a lot of sex and I hope you have the stanima to keep your promise."

Michael laughed but agreed anyway.

"Was I good Mikey? Luke asked seriously after a couple of second of cuddling.

"Fuck Luke, you were amazing. I have no idea where you've learned all of this but I'm pretty sure I have to raise up my skills as well."

Luke giggled at the praise. "I love you."

"Love you more."

** ♡♡♡ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! (: A bit shorter but it's a miracle I even updated with everything that is going on.
> 
> If any of you are reading my story Disconnected it'll go on a short break so I can make it a 'regular' story after I finish Kinky (probably around the end of August).
> 
> Also don't forget to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Go and vote on twitter:  
> #VeranoMTV2016 5 Seconds of Summer
> 
> Jet Black Heart is such a emotional song and they made a video for us so it's only fair we show our love by winning the awards for them.
> 
> Question of the chapter: Also what will you be doing this summer?  
> Me: work.. and work.
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	6. 006 keep your friends close and your lube closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey. Before we start, a lot of you seemed to be reading this but there are not many kudos and comments? Am I doing anything wrong?
> 
> ♡TW: bondage, rimming♡

_Song for the chapter: Jay Sean - Ride it_

** ♡♡♡ **

Luke made his way into a messy apartment filled with piles of clothing, towels, food and video games.

The blond did ask and didn't want to know why Michael was bringing them to their holiday, but he was sure he'll be able to distract him from playing them.

The couple was leaving for their road trip early in the morning and Luke just returned from dropping _their_ cat at Calum's place. Michael's task for that time was to pack all of his clothes which he was doing for the past day.

Last time Luke checked, besides his games Michael only packet his swimming shorts and a shirt that Luke used as his pajamas.

If Luke expected the situation to be much different when he came back home he was wrong.

Michael was lying on their bed scrolling through his phone. He looked so focused and cuddly Luke wanted to build a blanket castle for his prince and cuddle him to death.

Unfortunately they one, had to pack, and two Luke should be mad at Michael because he was not packing.

There were their bath robes and a bunch of underwear lying on the bed next to the blacked haired man, but Luke was gone for an hour. Michael should at least have condoms and lube packed.

"Mikey!" Luke stumbled in the room with a heavy walk making sure Michael knew he was upset at him.

Michael looked at him with large puppy eyes. He knew he's been caught but he made no effort to say anything in his behalf.

The blond knew he was being childish but after being spoiled for so long and having almost everything his way he hated when Michael didn't obey his requests. It's not like he didn't ask nicely.

They didn't always do everything his way. Michael would always listen to him whine and whine some more but if he wanted something he could easily fuck the pout off Luke's face.

But when that happened Luke felt like the winner in any way.

Michael pouted but still said nothing.

"I promise I started packing."

The younger man exhaled audibly before climbing on the bed straddling his boyfriend.

"Michael.." He grabbed his boyfriend's face with both of his hands. "We don't have to go on this road trip if you don't want us to. I'll be completely content with spending two weeks with you, locked in our apartment. Say a word and I'll go and pick up Luna and you can make some popcorn and then.."

Soft lips applied pressure against his and he stopped talking.

He let out a happy sigh as Michael's arms found their way to his hips and brought him closer to the older man's chest.

"Lukey I've been waiting for this holiday for so long there's no way we're cancelling." Michael whispered as their lips finally separated.

"Good, because I've bought new bikinis and I would sunbathe on our balcony otherwise and I'm not sure how our neighbors would enjoy that."

Michael giggled. "I'm more concerned about them enjoying it too much."

Wanting to understand his soulmate a bit better he asked again. "Why aren't you packing then?"

"I just.. I started but then I got carried away."

"By what?" Luke asked curiously.

"These fucking bath robes."

Blond frowned, clearly not getting the joke. If it even was a joke in the first place.

"I-i... I might have talked to Calum about our... experiments?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Fine. I told Calum about it."

"Okay. I'm not mad about it if you think that. I talked about it with Ashton as well, mainly to tell him he's a bad friend for getting me cheap dildos but yeah. What does that have to do with bath robes and packing?"

Luke wasn't sure if Michael was stalling or was he actually going anywhere with that.

"So.. I told Calum and he made a joke about something and I might have liked what he suggested."

Luke was all ears now. "Yes?"

Michael reached over his pretty baby and grabbed the soft piece of fabric that would normally go around your waist to put the robe in place.

He showed the soft belt to Luke who held it like it was a piece of gold.

"What are your thoughts on bondage?"

To be honest Luke should expect that. He did all the research in the world about kinky stuff but he would rather try water sports than being unable to move.

His face expression changed immediately, all blood left his face.

"Babe?" Michael asked worriedly. "Talk to me."

"I-i. I don't like when I can't move, I get panic attacks and.."

"No no." Green eyed man said. "I was thinking about you, tying me up."

Luke needed a second to collect his thought.

"Oh.."

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to.. But I thought it would be hot." Michael's hand traveled up and down Luke's skin as he spoke. "Imagine me just lying there, begging for you to take care of me."

Blond's breath hitched at the thought. His skin prickled where Michael's hand were touching him and he was already getting excited.

"You could ride me, fuck yourself on my dick at your own pace.." His voice was soft but his intentions cruel, he had way too much influence over Luke. "I won't be able to turn us around or to jerk you off, so you'll have to come untouched."

Luke let out a soft whimper making it clear how he thought about the situation.

"What, what if I hurt you?" The feminine boy asked concerned.

"I'll guide you trough the tying me up part and we'll get a safe word or something for me to use if I won't feel comfortable."

Luke nodded shyly. "I think I would like that. What would the safe word be?

Michael grinned at his boyfriend's agreement. "I don't know. Pizza or something."

The blond smirked. "You really want to think about me ridding you every time you eat pizza?"

"Baby boy I wouldn't mind thinking about that for every second of my life."

Luke's cockiness quickly disappeared as he saw the lust in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Should we do it now?" Luke asked eagerly.

"Are you hard already?" Michael whispered, before lightly biting his earlobe.

In agreement the younger man ground his hips against his boyfriend's without any shame.

Michael, who wasn't expecting Luke to play his game, let out a struggled moan. Now it was his boyfriend's time to smile at him but instead Luke pressed his lips against Michael's eagerly.

For a first time in forever, Michael let the blond take over the situation. Luke was dictating the kiss and everything happening that night from that moment on.

"What do you want to do?" Luke asked, peppering kisses all over Michael's revealed torso. There were old bruises covering the pale skin, indicating who's the green eyed boy was, to whom he belonged to.

"I don't know. You tell me." Black haired man said, trying not to discourage his boyfriend.

Luke waited for a second, thinking about where this was going. "Promise to tell me if you won't be enjoying anything?"

"Pinky promise." Michael answered with a smile, offering him his pinky finger. The blond grinned but linked their fingers together without haste.

They dived in again, connecting their lips, exchanging and expressing the love and passion trough hot kisses, trough whispers of words of adoration.

Everything they did screamed love.

After another round of heated kisses and confessions of love, Luke finally stood up from the bed. His legs were shaking, the anticipation thick in the air.

He could feel Michael's lustful gaze on him and he felt his hard on seconds ago.

Luke did what his boyfriend always did while he was impatiently waiting for him on the bed all hot and bothered. He knew now not to complain in the future.

Blue eyed man quickly threw all the unimportant things on the floor, only bathrobe belts lying next to way too clothed Michael.

He was only wearing boxers, but that alone was too much for Luke who wanted nothing but to use Michael's body for his own pleasure.

Like always, Michael was beautiful. His long, pale body looked like home to Luke. He knew how his skin tasted, Luke knew how it felt, he knew where to touch his lover to make him shake from pleasure.

It was no surprise that Luke was a tease, loving the effect he had on his lover. He slowly undressed himself, green eyes following his every move. The blond's shirt slowly left his body, revealing his torso, like Michael, Luke's body was also bruised by acts of love and adornment.

Luke knew that was Michael's favorite thing to do. Slowly peeling every extra piece of fabric off his soft delicious skin. Pressing kiss after kiss on it, making Luke squirm and whine.

This time all Michael could do is watch.

He was already painfully hard and seeing Luke reveal his favorite parts of his body made him even harder.

"Baby.." He begged, reaching his hand for Luke to take it.

Luke only smiled and ignored the desperate man. It wasn't easy, Michael's gaze pleading for a touch, his heart begging for love.

When he was down to only his pastel pink panties Luke grabbed both belts and straddled the half naked man.

Michael's hands quickly went around Luke's hips, pulling him close, colliding their bodies together.

The blond gave up, allowing Michael to kiss him once. He moved away after only seconds earning a desperate groan from his everything.

"I'll tie you up now." Luke said with unsure voice.

Michael took both belts, helping blond man tying him up. It didn't look professional but it did the job. Michael's hand were tied to the bed frame, the position comfortable for the now, submissive man.

"How do you feel?" Luke asking enjoying the view in front of him.

"Fuck Luke," he groaned. "You look so fucking good eyeing me like that."

Luke hummed before starting teasing the boy.

They kissed once, twice, maybe more times before Luke started to suck on Michael's skin, leaving red patched behind.

Luke decided to take advantage when Michael wasn't paying attention to him and gently bit his left nipple, massaging it with his tongue.

"F-fuck Luke." Michael moaned desperately, thrusting his hips up.

The blond stopped immediately, pushing his boyfriend's torso down.

Michael got the message and bit his lip, wanting Luke to continue whatever he was doing.

Once Luke reached black haired man's stained boxers he placed open mouth kisses on the throbbing dick. Encouraged by loud moans he continued, using his hand to palm the bottom half of Michael's long erection, while still working on the head trough the thick fabric.

Michael's moans went right to Luke's own dick, making it impossibly hard against Michael's leg.

Connecting their gazes, Luke placed his hands on Michael torso and started to pull his boxers of with his teeth.

"F-fuck Luke. You look so beautiful." Michael whined when his boxers were finally on the floor, his leaking dick resting against his soft tummy.

Luke smiled and climbed up to kiss his favorite pair of lips.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing him again. This time it was him, who started searching for more pressure and pleasure.

Blue eyed man started to grind his hips slowly. Michael moaned loudly against his lips and Luke could feel his body shaking under his hold. Their hands were normally intertwined but on this occasion Luke took the opportunity of touching every familiar part of his boyfriend's skin.

Luke would lie if he would say he didn't miss soft touches his boyfriend normally gave to him, but the thrill was replaced by sweet noises Michael made against his lips. Slow trusts weren't enough for the needy blond, he needed Michael inside of him soon.

"Mikey." Luke blew their bubble up. "I need to open myself up soon." He whispered, knowing they were both close and something needed to be done.

"I'll open you up." Michael groaned possessively thrusting his up roughly.

Luke's eyes opened wide. His orbs studied Michael's face expression with caution. He wasn't sure if Michael was testing him but he knew he shouldn't let him do it.

Before the blond could decline, Michael whisper more words to him making Luke shiver, his hand gave up and he almost collapsed against the older boy's.

Michael wanted him to sit on his face. He wanted to open him up till his legs couldn't carry him anymore.

"C'mon princess." Black haired boy said. "Let me eat that pretty ass of yours."

Luke whined but started to pick himself up anyway. He pulled pretty fabric off his long legs while Michael made himself even more comfortable in his position.

Filled with anticipation Luke climbed at the head of the bed and grabbed the headboard with a thigh grip.

Position was not ideal, as Luke had to fit himself above Michael.

"Sit." Michael whispered not wanting to sound too eager.

The second Michael pressed his tongue against his whole, Luke's whole body started spasming. He gripped the headboard tighter and lower himself even more so Michael could bury his face properly.

There were many things Michael was good at and eating ass was definitely one of them.

In a matter of minutes Luke's eyes were filled with tears and he could barely help himself from not squishing the man underneath him.

"M-Mikey.. M-Michael please." The blond begged. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He could easily come like this, with Michael's tongue pressed against him his, licking against the bundle of nerves, opening him nice and widely.

When he knew he was close Luke raised his hips making Michael groan in disapproval.

The blond climbed off Michael's head, seeing his lover looking at him with smirk on his face.

"How are you feeling?" The older boy asked, his lips were glistering with saliva and Luke could come just by looking at his lustful lips.

Luke only whined before kissing him. Michael moved his face away so he could nudge his head in the direction of the lube the blond collected before.

He wasn't sure how Michael managed to always do everything so quickly and sufficient. Luke was sure he'll pass out any second.

When Michael's throbbing cock was all lubed up Luke looked at his soulmate with a loving look.

"You okay?" The older boy asked.

"I wanna hold your hands." Luke admitted with quiet voice.

Michael smiled before pulling his hands out of the loose knots. He used one of his hands to pull Luke in another kiss while his other hand made sure Luke was lined with him.

Slowly sinking himself on top of Michael Luke let out a load whine of his lover's name.

Older boy's dick felt so good inside of him and he felt so full, Luke wasn't sure if he had a strength to move.

With eyes closed he tried to even his breathing out and get used to Michael's presence inside of him.

Seconds later his hands were intertwined with Michael's and he opened his eyes to see the love of his life smiling at him.

"You okay?" He asked quietly and Luke only nodded, squeezing his hands to support his answer.

Carefully he raised his hips before lowering himself back down.

Michael groaned and moved Luke's hand to his own torso so the younger boy had more support of his actions. Slowly repeating his actions over and over again Luke build up a steady pace that had both of them panting and moaning.

The older boy eventually peeled his hands off Luke's and placed them on the younger man's hips to help him with his movements.

Grinding himself on top of Michael's dick and leaving bruises where his hands were touching the pale torso Luke was getting closer.

"Touch me." He moaned into the air, begging to get some relieve.

Michael gladly obeyed using one of his hands to jerk Luke off.

Younger man's moans became more frequent as he bounced on his lover's dick.

"Luke fuck, I'm so close." Green eyed man moaned.

Seconds later Luke was coming, squeezing his ass around Michael's dick.

"Michael - ugh!- Yes, yes.." Luke screamed out as he came all over Michael's torso.

A few harsh trusts later Michael came as well groaning loudly, leaving bruises under his fingers as he gripped onto Luke's skin.

Luke collapsed on top of his boyfriend, panting loudly.

Michael used the moment to pull himself out of Luke, earning a weak whine. He then brought his hands around him pulling him in for a cuddle.

"Love you." Luke whispered into the crook of Michael's neck. Instead of responding Michael placed a kiss to twink's temple.

"I'll love you more if you pack for you and me now tho."

Michael laughed. He reached over their bodies, grabbing the pink piece of fabric and throwing it into the opened empty suitcase.

"All packed." He grinned.

Luke giggled before pulling a blanket on top of them.

"Nap first, pack later."

** ♡♡♡ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?
> 
> Muke going on vacation?
> 
> I'll let you decide what you want to see me write for the next chapter. I've already picked up the kink, I just need the scene: shower sex // thigh fucking // intergluteal sex
> 
> Question of the chapter: What do you think about Girls Talk Boys?  
> I'm writing this on Thursday so the song is not out yet, I'll let you know in the next chapter. (Also everyone who listened to the leaked version, I really hope you know what that does for a song.)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	7. 007 shower sex never hurt anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and your feedback!
> 
> ♡TW: exhibitionism, thigh fucking, ass worship♡

_Song for the chapter: Shawn Mendes - Treat You Better_

** ♡♡♡ **

Luke's ass was on trail.

He wasn't complaining, but when he called Ashton to let him know how their vacation was doing he could sum everything up in one sentence.

They _fucked_ everywhere.

Luke already paid for cleaning when they picked up their rented vehicle, because you didn't have to be fortune teller to know what was going to happen.

Michael had his lover bend down over dinning table, counter.. They made love against the wall, on both beds, on their sets, Michael jerked Luke off while they were driving, Luke blew him off when the black haired man was preparing breakfast.

None of them had any shame in their actions, but consequences were inevitable as the forth day of their vacation came around.

Green eyed man woke up earlier since it was his turn to make breakfast. Even when it wasn't his turn, the spoiled blond would whine and promise all the kisses in the world so he wouldn't have to wake up.

Yes, Michael was completely smitten over his boyfriend but he knew Luke needed all the sleep he could get.

He was happy to wake up and treat Luke like the princess he is. Michael prepared Luke's favorite, avocado on toast, and some fruit water since it was boiling outside.

Their camper was parked on the parking place next to a water park, made exactly for tourist like themselves. They arrived late at night, an hour or two behind the schedule, due to Michael having to pull over because Luke was being a complete tease.

The blond decided it was okay for him to sit on the front seat in _nothing_ but his underwear and a shirt that barely covered anything, earning a few waves and honking by other people on the road.

Michael got especially pissed off when a van, full of college students came by and decided to drive parallel to them for a minute or two. Luke didn't like the attention all though he did smile and wink to them, what he did like was Michael getting mad at him.

They've stopped on the first possible spot and Michael made Luke scream his name as he pounded his body into the mattress.

Luke wanted the attention and passion Michael was able to give to him, but what he didn't expect was for his lover to ignore him for the rest of the night. Instead of kissed and cuddles, Michael quickly made his way into the driving seat and drove them to were they were now.

The black haired man only joined him when Luke was already sleeping and even then he stayed on his half.

The thing was they _never_ picked sides before, normally they would just stay in the middle, _together._

When Luke walked quietly into the little kitchen area, after being woken up by the smell of food. He could feel the tension in the air and for the first time in a long time he was nervous around his boyfriend.

He snuck up behind him anyway pressing his body against his lovers.

"Morning love."

Michael's body immediately relaxed and for whole two second it felt like every other morning. Then it was like something clicked inside of Michael's brain and he remembered he was suppose to be mad at Luke.

He turned around, forcing Luke to take a step back.

"Morning." He murmured and pushed a plate of food into Luke's hold, not even looking him in the eyes.

The blue eyed man pouted to himself, loosing all appetite for the delicious breakfast he was holding. Luke knew exactly why Michael was acting like this and in every other situation he would whine and complain until his lover would give him a sign of some sorts.

Either what to do to make it up to him or what to say.

In this case Luke knew, apologizing would make no effect. He took a step, or a few actually too far and he felt horrible.

He felt horrible enough to know he deserved all the silent treatment he got.

Deciding on leaving Michael alone he took his plate back to the bed where he slowly chewed on it till it became soggy enough to swallow.

Luke could hear silent sounds coming out from Michael's game boy making him frown even more.

They never did anything but paid attention to each other while they ate. He needed a second but Luke realized what Michael was doing and that was exactly what he always did himself.

Whenever Luke would feel angry or sad about something Michael did (normally not on purpose), the younger man would go and do a little revenge on him. From starting to watch a part of series alone, to eating whole candy bar they normally shared, sometimes Luke even went to the extremes when he'd call Ashton or Calum and start to make plans with them. Without consulting Michael, but loud enough for him to hear.

Now Luke knew that was mean, but it was something he did to make him deal with situation easier and Michael let him because once he get to know the process he was fine with it. Sure he was upset for the first couple of times but after a while he got used to it and remembered to clear his schedule for the rest of the day.

Michael didn't mind since that was a charm of being with someone, excepting their perfections and imperfections. Since Luke made such a positive effect on his life Michael wouldn't mind having all the series he loved being spoiled if that meant he could kiss his princess afterwards.

For once in their relationship tables have turned and Luke could feel himself getting upset by the second.

He decided to count to hundred and then trying to crawl into Michael's lap. If that wouldn't work he'd sing to him or made a speech to let him know just how much he loved him before apologizing.

Before Luke counted to sixty he heard a loud sound of the door closing. He quickly stood up to look trough the window only to see Michael in his gym shoes running away.

The blond man pouted before letting out a loud groan.

He made this mess he needed to fix it.

First he tackled the unmetaphorical mess in a form of dirty dishes. He collected it all in a bucket before leaving toward the camp's bathroom area. Luke never went camping before and found all these special facilities a bit confusing. It took him awhile before he finally noticed a little girl stumbling towards a bunch of sinks with a cleaning sponge.

When he cleaned everything he returned, but Michael was still no where to be seen.

Luke decided on waiting for another half hour before calling him.

Not even five minutes later the door of their camper opened again and Luke's eyes were blessed by beautiful, sweaty Michael.

The man still didn't even look at Luke, who was sitting in the kitchen area.

"Mikey." He tried with a quiet voice but Michael continued to ignore him.

"Michael, please talk to me."

No answer.

Michael grabbed his shower gel and a towel before quickly disappearing out of the trailer.

Luke quickly stood up, grabbing the keys and locking the trailer before running after the boy.

"Michael!" He screamed after him, earning a lot of attention from people around but none from Michael.

His boyfriend was a lot quicker than him and Luke barely saw him enter the shower area. Unfortunately for Luke there was no line and Michael entered an empty shower, closing the door behind him.

That didn't stop the blond at all, he ran to the stall hearing the black haired boy cursing.

"Mikey." He pleaded again. "Mikey, please let me in."

He tried to open the door but it was clearly locked.

"Go away."

Finally.

After not hearing Michael talk once that day, the man finally spoke.

"No Mikey, open the fucking door." Luke knew he had no right to be angry, but that didn't stop him to raise his voice.

His wish was granted and the door opened, revealing a pissed off Michael.

A _hot_ , pissed off Michael.

"What do you want Luke?" The older man gritted trough his teeth.

"I don't know Michael." Luke sassed back. "For you to maybe look at me, to talk to me?"

"Well why don't you go and talk to those college boy's who's attention you seem to love so much."

They were screaming at this point but nobody near seemed to care, too distracted by their own problems.

"Oh my God, Michael. Get over it. I was only joking around. I'm sorry okay. I was bored and wanted to have some fun."

Green orbs darkened instantly and Luke was pulled inside of the fairly large shower stall. Michael pressed Luke's plaint body against the door, making them close.

"You think making me feel jealous is fun?"

Luke didn't know what to say. Yes, he was sad to upset Michael but he looked so hot this angry.

"No, I just think you need to relax a bit."

"Relax? My boyfriend is showing his pretty _everything_ to a bunch of frat boys and I'm suppose to relax?" Michael's neck vein was prominent on his pale skin making Luke weak at his knees.

In that moment Luke realized they were both playing the same game. The tone of Michael's voice and the position of his body was not aggressive, but protective.

The way Michael's body was pressing his own against the door wasn't rough but gentle.

"Yes, you just said it yourself Michael. _Your_ boyfriend. I'm yours for fuck sake. In any second you could have done anything to show them I'm yours. You think I care what a bunch of horny boys think about me? I was bored and I gave them a little wink. So what? At the end of the night _you_ were the one making love to me and _I_ was the one screaming _your_ name."

Michael was breathing fiercely but he said nothing. He was staring into Luke's blue orbs and the blond man could see his boyfriend slowly relaxing.

"I'm yours." Luke said again, quietly this time.

"Mine." Michael repeated.

Luke bit his lip and nodded. Observing Michael's every twitch under the weak light.

Everything that happened from that moment on was a bit gloomy in Luke's memories.

Michael quickly locked the door behind them before pressing his lips against Luke's with a groan.

He took Luke by surprise but the blond went with it and kissed back just as eagerly.

Somewhere between the hot, needy kisses, Luke felt Michael's fingers tugging his shirt up. They made some space between them so the older man could pull the shirt off. Instead of throwing it on the floor he placed it onto a high shelf.

"Are we gonna shower or fuck?" Luke giggled but he shut his mouth when he saw Michael undressing himself.

"If I were you I'd shut up and get naked."

And they did. The second Luke kicked off his shoes, Michael pulled them under the shower. He pulled the shower curtain after them and turned on the shower.

The temperature of the water was perfect and refreshing but Luke didn't have a lot of time to enjoy it as he was pressed against the wall in a matter of seconds.

The kisses were hot and sensual, Michael was licking into his mouth like he had something to prove.

Their bodies were completely soaked up and Luke's hands glided smoothly over Michael's pale skin. They were turned chest to chest and the blond could feel Michael's dick getting hard against his hip.

He let out a needy moan when his lover repositioned their bodies so their cocks were lined up.

Michael pressed Luke's body against the wall.

What the black haired man wasn't expecting a hiss leaving Luke's lips and he stopped immediately.

"What's wrong?" His eyes carefully observed Luke's face, searching for any emotion.

Luke chuckled quietly making Michael confused.

"S'nothing. Just my ass hurts."

The green eyed man grinned widely.

"Is that so?"

Luke nodded sheepishly.

Michael pressed a few kisses in the corner of Luke's lips.

"Is my dick to big for you baby boy?" He whispered, biting on Luke's earlobe.

Luke mewled and nodded again, pressing his hips forwards to get some sort of friction against his leaking dick.

Michael stopped his actions and roughly grabbed his hips. To Luke's surprise he was turned around, his chest was pressed firmly against the wall.

Michael pressed his dick against his plump ass and Luke couldn't help but to press back.

Water was falling down their skin and in that moment Luke remembered they were in _public_ shower making the whole situation a million times more exciting.

"Mikey." He whined when Michael moved back, now instead of his dick his hands were massaging Luke's round globes.

"Yeah baby?" Michael asked, but didn't wait for an answer before slapping the boys left ass cheek gently.

Luke gasped and whined. It didn't hurt half as much as it felt good.

"You need to be quiet princess or everyone will hear you. You want that baby? Want everyone to know how good you're feeling? How good _I_ am making you feel?"

Luke moaned again, quietly this time trying to keep his excitement between him and his man.

Michael chuckled, clearly enjoying the view.

"You have such a nice ass baby." Michael's hand were teasingly traveling and gripping on the soft flesh, his fingers even brushing against Luke's needy hole once or twice. That made Luke's intentions on keeping his mouth shut a lot harder.

Suddenly he could feel Michael's warm breath against his bum and not even seconds later his sharp teeth scraping the surface of his skin.

Luke let out a loud gasp, he bit his fist in order to keep his moans away.

"Beautiful. So beautiful and all mine." Kissing both cheeks, Michael stood up again pecking kisses along Luke's spine.

Water was running down their bodies making every touch much more intense.

Michael's hard dick teasingly glided between Luke ass cheeks but the older man moved away the second Luke made any sound.

Michael had completely other intentions.

He grabbed Luke's hands placing them on the wall.

"Keep them there pretty."

He slapped Luke's ass again, making his princess jump. Grabbing blond's hips he pulled his entire body a bit back, so Luke was leaning forward against the wall, his ass on display for only Michael to see.

Michael started to grind his hips against Luke's ass again. He drowned his grounds by biting into Luke's pale neck, sucking on the wet skin.

Water made his movements smooth and he loved how the soft skin felt against his fat cock.

"Mikey." Luke moaned, the new position gave him no chance of release and he was suffering on the inside. "Need you."

He turned his head back, connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

Like Michael ignored everything he just said he kept in getting himself satisfied.

"I'll fuck your pretty thighs, okay baby?"

Luke let out a loud whine. As hot as that sounded he knew he was getting no release any time soon.

He obeyed Michael anyway, pressing his legs as close as possible.

Michael's hands were already there, making sure he was ready for his dick.

"Good boy." Michael praised.

He took a short step back before griping Luke's hip with one hand, his other leading his dick between Luke's soft, wet thighs.

Michael groaned loudly as his throbbing member easily slipped in between soft flesh.

He threw his head back in pleasure as Luke squeezed his legs together even more.

Michael held firmly on his boyfriend's hips as he started to slowly move hid body back and forth.

It was his time to try and contain his moans because looked and felt too good and the water falling down his torso made his nipples hard and his skin tingle.

Precome and water was mixed between Luke's legs and as Michael speed up his pace his cock would occasionally touch Luke's.

In that moments Luke would let out soft cries and pleads. But he knew it was useless.

"Mikey." He begged as he turned back.

The sigh only could make him come.

His boyfriend looked fucking gorgeous like that.

Michael's whole body was tense, chasing his orgasm and his strong hands were surely leaving impressions on Luke's skin.

Michael's jet black strands were glued to his forehead, his eyes shut, eyebrows scrunched from pleasure and his mouth was open, soft groans leaving hid plump lips,

"Fuck Luke." He groaned.

He felt Luke lustful gaze on him, making him feel wanted.

Michael changed his position so his chest was touching Luke's back again.

His dick was squeezed and the tension was amazing in all the right places.

Whenever the head of his cock would be pressed against the warm skin his body would spasm and he would have to quiet his moans against Luke's neck.

Michael could feel he was close and just as he wanted to let Luke know that there was a loud knock on the door next to theirs.

Luke's body tensed but Michael ignored it and only fastened his pace.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He whispered into Luke's ear as his orgasm was getting closer and closer. The known feeling started to wash over his body.

The presence of other people outside the thin wall became clearer but in that moment Michael didn't care everyone know what they were doing.

His movement became uncoordinated and when his orgasm hit his whole body started shaking. Michael moaned loudly Luke's name and came all over his boyfriend's legs.

His cum was quickly washed by the warm water.

Michael couldn't even catch his breath because a certain needy blond pressed their lips together.

"Fuck Mikey, you're so hot." Luke promised against his lips.

Michael only whined in response.

He hugged Luke's body before turning them around. Now Michael was pressed against the wall and Luke was leaning back towards him.

Luke didn't know what to except but he didn't complain as Michael gripped his dick.

He moaned and threw his head back onto Michael's shoulder, giving the man a perfect excuse to suck love bites all over the pale skin.

Luke was already close just by feeling Michael use his body to make himself come and all the pretty sounds he was letting out didn't help at all.

Michael was the master of hand jobs, the same as he was the master of everything else in Luke's opinion.

While one of his hands was tightly gripping and tugging on his leaking dick, Michael's other hand surprised Luke as he used it to massage his balls.

The younger man could barely control himself but kept his moans as quiet as possible. 

"Let go baby boy." Michael whispered. "You look so pretty like this, next time I'll fuck you in front of the mirror so you'll see how pretty you look."

"Please Michael." Was all the response he got.

Michael speed up his pace and twisted his wrist exactly like Luke liked it. The second before strong orgasm hit Michael freed one of his hands to cover Luke's mouth.

The blond was glad Michael was holding them both because his aching legs gave up on him. His orgasm was strong, his sperm landing all over Michael's hand and the opposite wall. 

It was washed away in seconds, the only remaining evidence of what just happened Luke's pliant, weak body and Luke's face expression.

He looked like he just reached heaven and if you would ask him, that was exactly how he felt. 

As soon as he could Luke turned around to look at the wide opened green eyes.

"I'm sorry Mikey, you know I'm only yours."

Michael smiled softly, kissing Luke's pouty lips.

"S'okay baby boy, at least now I know that I need to keep you more entertained while we're driving."

The devilish grin on his face made Luke worry but before he could ask their bubble was blown by loud knocking on the door of their stall. 

"Hurry up, we don't have all day."

Luke and Michael only looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

 **♡♡♡**   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to complain all the time;
> 
> But I spend HOURS writing. This ideas could easily live inside of my head but I decide to share them with you because I think you might enjoy it.
> 
> 2000 reads and 20 comments (half of them are my responses) and 45 kudos? I might seem attention whore to you but that's over 300 people leaving this per chapter and you can't take a second to press a button or type in a few words? If you don't like my story you can at least leave some constructive criticism or you can just stop reading it in general.
> 
> Think about that next time you come on my tumblr and demand updates.
> 
> Question of the chapter: What would your perfect pet play chapter look like? (I may end up 'stealing' some of the ideas so don't comment them if you want to write them yourself).
> 
> You can fan girl/boy about muke with me here: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡ 
> 
> p.s.: I love this chapter.


	8. 008 one orgasm per day keeps the doctor away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡TW: boring old plain smut (not really but no specific warning)♡

_Song for the chapter: Jason Derulo - Talk dirty to me_

** ♡♡♡ **

"Mikey." Luke whimpered.

Michael made a promise to him that their car rides won't be boring anymore. The promise was kept in the best possible way.

♡  

They still had a few hours left till they'd arrive to the camp, in which they will spend a week of their holiday in.

The couple woke up a bit later than expected, they were both too tired from last night's activities so they decided to sleep in.

When Luke opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Michael.

The older man was already staring at him with a fond look on his face.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered with his beautiful, slightly raspy voice that made Luke's skin tingle.

Instead of saying anything back he crawled on top of his soulmate and kissed his pretty lips.

Michael hugged him tightly and they fell asleep again like that, Luke laying on top of his body.

Luke felt so content and cozy he wanted to stay like this forever.

Eventually they made their way out and had breakfast in a little coffee shop next to the water park. They were holding hands and feeding each other and being all in love.

Luke made them talk about everything before they went to sleep a night before. He apologized with words, made sure that Michael knows he's the center of his universe and that he'd never want anyone else.

Luke knew Michael got insecure from time to time, he thought Luke deserves better but to the blond man, Michael was the best person that existed.

When they got back, they slowly packed their things and when Luke thought they were going to hit the road Michael hugged him from behind.

Luke knew Michael, he knew what Michael wanted.

His pale hands made their way to his tummy where they lingered, low enough to make Luke want him.

Michael's lips were travelling, kissing the skin of his boyfriend's neck making him let out little whimpers.

"Michael." Luke breathed out pressing his body back.

It was a mistake. Michael was already hard and having his dick pressed against Luke's ass didn't help at all.

"Are you gonna blow me?" Michael whispered against his skin.

Luke moaned because the older man bit the skin on his neck the second he finished asking the question.

"Please Mikey." 

"Will you beg for it princess? Beg for me to fuck your mouth?"

Michael's big cock was one of Luke's favorite things in the world so he nodded enthusiastically.

Truth being told, he didn't expect his morning to take this turn but he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

Michael stepped back enough so Luke was able to turn around and slammer their lips together. His hand quickly went to Michael's crotch, he grabbed the erection through the thin fabric of Michael's sweatpants.

The older man groaned against Luke's lips but only stepped closer so the pressure would increase.

The blond pushed Michael a step back so his legs hit the bed. Michael got the message and sat down slowly, bringing his boy on his lap with him.

"Please, Mikey." Luke started to plead. He grabbed the hem of Michael's shirt and undressed his lover's torso in one swift move.

His hands immediately went to Michael's nipples and he pinched them making Michael moan and the nipples to harden under his touch.

"Let me eat your cock babe. Please Mikey, I want to make you cum in my mouth."

"Shit Lukey, would you let me cum on your face?"

Luke stilled in Michael's lap, before he dropped to his knees in front of him. That was exactly what Luke wanted and he wanted it now.

"Fuck Michael, you're so fucking hot." Luke groaned as he started to pull off his boyfriend's pants.

Michael was quick to slap Luke's hands away. He grabbed Luke's chin with his fingers, turning his face up so their gazes connected.

"You're being a greedy little princess today, aren't you beautiful?"

Luke's whined and nodded, standing up on his knees to connect his lips with Michael's.

"Can I please undress you?" He said, making sure to pout even more than usual. 

Michael smiled and kissed the boy before pushing his face against his crotch.

Luke took it as a green light and pulled the material down revealing Michael's leaking cock. The bastard wasn't even wearing boxers.

With Michael sitting on the edge of their bed and Luke between his knees the position was way too familiar for the both of them. Luke knew what to do, he collected all the salty precum from Michael's angry red dick and spread it with his skilled tongue all over the length.

His cock was pretty as it was, but rock hard and lubed up with Luke's spit made the younger man want to take million pictures of it.

Michael's hand went straight to Luke's hair, he didn't force his boy but he needed to touch.

Teasingly, Luke made an eye contact with Michael and spread the mixture of fluids all over his lips. It was dripping from his chin already and they didn't even start properly.

Michael only groaned and pushed Luke's face against his erection.

Luke was done with playing around. He licked the entire length a few times, before properly going down on his lover.

Knowing what made Michael tick, Luke loosened his throat and started to bob his head as far down and possible. He moaned around the throbbing dick when Michael gently pulled on his hair, letting him know he needed to go faster.

Luke obeyed like the good boy he is, with the hand that wasn't holding Michael's he started to jerk off the rest of the length. He swirled his tongue over the head, making sure he didn't waste anything that Michael had to give.

Michael's groans were heavenly and when Luke's lean fingers grabbed his balls he almost came. Luke wanted to have some more fun so he grabbed the base of Michael's cock and held it tightly to delay his orgasm.

He ran his tongue flat against the whole length again before relaxing the muscles of his throat and hurrying his movement.

"Luke." Michael warned, but Luke didn't stop. He was bobbing his head like he had nothing to lose.

The older man grabbed his hair and pulled him off just in time, so his cum landed all over Luke's pretty face. Michael always came with the prettiest groans and whines, cursing over Luke, but praising him at the same time.

Luke made jerked him off through his orgasm, making sure every drip of his cum landed _somewhere_ on him.

When Michael finally opened his eyes he almost came again from the pretty sight.

Luke was grinning at him, collecting the fluid with his finger before sucking it clean with his pouty mouth.

"Such a pretty princess." Michael praised. "Such a pretty boy, I should cum on your face every day, you look so pretty." Michael pressed his palm against Luke's cheek, his thumb swiping away some of the light substance. He placed his finger against his boyfriend's lips waiting for him to lick it clean.

They repeated the same routine till Luke's face was almost completely clean.

"So pretty." Michael praised and the blond climbed up onto his lap again.

Michael quickly turned them around and places their bodies onto the mattress.

Luke was barely breathing as Michael undressed him completely.

He then started to press loving kisses all over the boys body. He started with his face, kissing both cheeks, Luke's lips and neck. His nose would tickle the skin and his lips would stop every few seconds to connect themselves with Luke's warm body.

When Michael made sure to show love to every possible part of Luke's body he returned back to kiss his lips again.

He grabbed Luke's shirt and cleaned what was left of Michael's cum.

"We're gonna go now." Michael whispered.

Luke who was still painfully hard, his cock resting against his tummy let out a whine of disapproval. Michael tsked and slapped his thigh causing Luke to only wish his orgasm more.

"We're gonna go." He started again and leaned to pick up something from the floor. "And since you've been bored while I'm driving we're gonna have some fun."

Luke recognized the item the second he saw it. How could he not, since he spend hours choosing the color and type of the toy.

Michael was holding his travel vibrator they've bought just for occasions like this.

Together with the vibrator, came a small remote that controlled the power of vibrations.

Luke's brain quickly connected the dots and he whined in need. He knew he won't come for a while.

Michael bit his lips before crawling over to his boyfriend.

"Are you okay with this baby boy?"

Luke nodded and kissed his worried lips.

"Such a good boy. Turn around for me, will you?"

The blond nodded again and switched his position so he was now laying on his tummy. His ass was sticking in the air and he slowly rocked his hips against the covers.

Michael let him have his fun as he lubed his fingers. With his other hand he spread the cheeks of his boyfriend's pretty ass, making the entrance visible.

Luke's hole was still red and sensitive from the evening before, but blue eyed man never complained and Michael always took care of him.

Slowly but surely, Michael pressed the first finger inside of Luke. He moved it with a slow pace in and out of him, before joining in another one. He built up a rhythm, scissoring the two fingers until he was opened enough for the small toy.

Luke was swallowing his moans as Michael pressed up the lubed up toy inside of him.

They vibrator was still turned off when Michael started to fuck him with it, making sure to fit it all inside of him.

"How does it feel?" He asked when there was only the end of it sticking out of Luke's pretty hole.

"Good. Not as good as you, but good." Luke promised.

Michael lowered himself over the turned on boy and kissed him deeply.

"Dress yourself now, we'll be leaving."

The problem was whenever he moved, they toy inside of him moved as well, pressing on all the sweetest spots inside of him.

With the help of his boyfriend Luke made it to the front seat.

Michael made sure he was alright and buckled up before starting to drive away.

Luke was so horny, he could come just from squeezing his ass around the toy. But he wanted to be good for Michael.

He was rubbing his ass against the seat, letting out soft whimpers of pleasure as the toy moved inside of him.

Luke let down his guard as they came to the highway and the second he closed his eyes an intense feeling of pleasure spasmed through his body.

"Oh, fuck." He moaned and glanced at his boyfriend.

Michael had one hand on a steering wheel while the other was resting on his thigh messing with the buttons on the controller.

"Mikey." Luke whimpered.

He moved his hips in a slow rhythm.

"Talk to me." Michael demanded. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." Luke moaned. "Always you."

"What am I doing to you?" Michael asked again, he wanted to hear every fantasy the boy had, wanting to make all his dreams come true.

"Feels so good Michael." Luke moaned. He closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to concentrate on the vibrations travelling through his body.

"What are we doing?" Michael said. This time with an angry tone, he turned the vibrations up making Luke scream.

"I'm-m. I'm riding you. Oh my god Michael." He was having trouble concentrating on anything else than the vibrator stuck inside of him. "You're touching me, everywhere. I want you everywhere."

"Play with yourself baby boy, play with your nipples."

Luke did. His hands traveled from his legs up his clothed torso.

He squeezed his nipple between his thumb and index finger. He imagined it was Michael doing it all to him, Michael touching him.

Luke completely gave into the fantasy and as the story progressed so did the intensity of vibrations.

He completely forgot he was in the front seat of their ride and focused on Michael's velvet voice that told him exactly what to do.

Michael was getting hard again but he ignored it, making sure it was all about Luke.

"Are you having fun princess?"

For a second he caught Luke's dazed smile.

"Yeah. So fun." The boy was babbling and Michael decided to give him an orgasm he'll remember forever.

"Grind down on the seat. Pretend it's my leg. Tell me how does it feel."

Luke followed the instructions, his lips were letting out soft moans that soon turned into cries of desperation.

"Michael. Michael." He begged and the man complied, turning the toy on it's maximum speed.

Luke started jumping on his seat, looking for any kind of extra pressure.

When his orgasm hit, it hit him hard.

He squeezed his legs tightly together, savoring every drop of pleasure he got.

Luke screamed out a cry for help and his body collapsed back against the seat as he came untouched inside of his pants.

Michael turned the toy off, not wanting to overwhelm the exhausted blond.

It took him a while to come back to present time. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a small smile playing on Michael's lips.

"Thank you." He whispered weakly reaching over to grab Michael's hand.

Michael kissed his knuckles, his eyes not moving from the road.

"Go to sleep baby boy. You did so good you deserve it."

Luke agreed and slowly made his way back to the bed.

When they arrived at their destination hours later, he was still sleeping and when Michael went to dress him into clean clothes the purple toy was still peaking out of his hole.

 **♡♡♡**     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings about this chapter but eh.  
> PLEASE (I'm begging) leave me some comments. Feedback. Kudos. ANYTHING.
> 
> Also, wishes for future kinks?
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite songs that remind you of s€x?
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	9. 009 the sperm aims for the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comment because it's my birthday today (21st)♡
> 
> ♡TW: some kinky Lucas shit♡

****Luke would never complain when sleeping next to Michael. They could sleep on rocks or knives but he would still talk about how happy he is to wake up next to his perfect man every day.

Not complaining doesn't mean he likes every part of it.

The vacation was amazing and he decided to stop counting the days that've passed and that they gad left. Instead, he enjoyed every second next to his lover.

What did cause him some dark thoughts was the awful, soft mattress their camper had. Luke had to woke up with sore back and shoulders, instead he would prefer his ass being the only thing that hurt.

That was the reason he decided to book them a fancy hotel room when they got to their final destination. Michael was a bit confused when instead of getting the directions towards the camp, he was told to turn to the fanciest hotel by the lake.

Green eyed man didn't complain, he liked the camper but he wouldn't mind fucking his twink in many different places as well.

As soon as he heard their room had a large bath and shower, Michael already made up a thousands scenarios of making Luke cum.

One of the scenarios included some special props for which he wished for on the reception when Luke went to the  toilets. The receptionist promised him that it'll all be taken care off the next day and Michael got half hard just thinking about it.

Luke of course noticed it and as soon as the doors have closed and their stuff was thrown on the floor the two were already all over each other.

Luke choked around Michael's huge dick and Michael made Luke come with only his fingers.

It was quite late when they arrived at the hotel so after their way of exercising they showered and crawled into the clean sheets that smelled amazing.

They naked bodies created the perfect form and temperature and they fell asleep before nine.

Luke was never the type to overhear his alarms or even ignore the whispers when someone was quietly trying to lure him awake. He would always wake up when the blanket would fall on the floor or Michael's hand was laid over his body.

The first thing Luke noticed was that it was still dark outside. When his eyes fluttered open he could spot the dark summer sky, full of stars trough the gap between two curtains.

Soon after that his senses turned elsewhere and he could feel something hard pressing against his back.

It wasn't uncomfortable but the feeling was there.

When Luke finally heard the noises that were probably the first thing that woke him up he put the pieces together.

Michael's hard, hot dick was digging into the soft flesh of him bum.

Soft breath that was tickling the skin on his neck was coming out of pretty red plump lips. Together with it there was also a sound that instantly made Luke's skin tingle.

Michael was letting out quiet, high pitched moans.

"Mikey?" The blind whispered.

After getting no response for a few seconds, Luke slowly turned his head around and was met by sleeping boy mumbling nonsense.

Michael was sleeping.

Still his hold on Luke's hips was strong and the noises he made were still real.

Luke thought over the possibilities he had.

He knew there was no chance of getting back to sleep, he was already feel his own cock hardening.

Luke also didn't want to wake his boyfriend. First of all he was way too curious about what's about to happen, he also didn't want Michael to stop.

"Fucking hell Michael." He cursed under his breath.

His dick was still hardening and soon enough he had to squirm to get into a bit more comfortable position.

By doing that he accidentally moved his ass.

Michael let out a groan in his sleep and Luke had to bit his lip, in order to contain letting out any sounds himself.

Now Luke was harder than a rock and he knew he won't be able to go back to sleep. His mind was tired, but his whole body was allured by the fact he can easily make Michael moan again.

He rolled his hips again, pressed his bum back and savored the moan Michael let out.

"Fuck Michael." Luke cursed.

He wanted to wake Michael up and let him enjoy this as much as he did, but the thought of the green eyed man orgasming in his sleep was too good.

Luke repeated his moves again and again. He could feel precum spreading of his lover's hard cock on his ass and that only served as encouragement.

His heart almost stopped when Michael's grip on his hip hardened and the older man thrusted his hips forward himself.

"Michael?" He whispered. The thought of being caught made him blush, but it also made him impossibly harder.

His lover didn't respond, instead he still tried to make himself cum by rubbing his leaking erection towards his boyfriends body.

"Luke." Michael moaned in his sleep and Luke almost came without touching himself.

He knew Michael loved him and found him attractive. The thought of the black haired man dirty dreaming about him, took Luke's confidence over the moon.

He cursed again and pressed his back closer to Michael's warm chest.

The bed was more than big enough for both of them but he wanted to create enough pressure between them so his man could reach his orgasm.

Till this point Luke couldn't even think straight anymore.

Beautiful moans leaving Michael's mouth and the feeling of the flushed cock pressed against him were heavenly.

He placed his left hand on top of Michael's, resting them both on his hip. His dominant, right hand was the one that got the opportunity of touching his pretty dick.

Luke closed his eyes and surrendered himself to what he heard and what he felt.

His long fingers were quickly wrapped around his erection and he started to create a rhythm that matched the one his ass had.

Luke whimpered Michael's name and thrusted his hips forward against his hand and then back to satisfy Michael.

"Fuck Michael. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

The blond was so turned on and he fastened the pace again bringing them both closer to their orgasms.

Luke moved his hand away from Michael's, he placed it on his hardened nipples making sure to teasingly squeeze them between his fingers.

His eyelids covered the baby blue eyes instantly and his mouth opened as the pleasure enhanced.

The younger man hoped his lover was close to reaching his orgasm because he wasn't sure how long he'll last.

"C'mon baby." He whispered as Michael's moans turned into prettiest little whimpers.

He pressed his, with precum covered, ass back harder than ever.

The only thing missing was Michael's skillful tongue exploring his mouth, the taste of Michael covering all of his senses.

It didn't take long with Luke's fast pace before the hand gripping his waist stilled and his boyfriend let out a groan followed by Luke's name.

The sound of Michael moaning his name, praising him and loving him. The feeling of Michael's cum all over his back and Michael's body all over him.

The feeling of his own fingers wrapped around his throbbing erection, his other hand playing with his delicate nipples.

The fact that his everything dreamed about him like that was what make Luke come all over his hand and tummy. Whispering Michael's name to no one listening.

For him it was a necessity. Letting people know that Michael is the one who makes him scream in pleasure. Michael is the only one who can make him feel like that.

Still panting, Luke finally half rotated his body only to see Michael sleeping.

There were drops of sweat on his face and his cheeks were flushed. His whole body showed that he just came but the black haired beauty didn't even knew it.

Luke knew he'll have to explain to him why were they both covered in cum. He knew Michael won't be angry, maybe a bit upset because he won't be able to remember it so Luke decided to film him a little memory.

He reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone. Before opening the camera app he carefully peeled off the sheets of their body.

Luke pressed the flash on and started the video.

Without saying anything he first filmed his own body, making sure the cum and his pretty soft cock were visible.

The he moved the angle so Michael's beautiful body was shown and the mess he made himself.

Luke reached with his free hand and dipped his index finger into the messy substance. After grabbing a decent amount on his finger he moved it to his own belly where he did the same, mixing their cum together.

He let the camera follow his finger towards his mouth and made sure that it filmed how he placed the finger on his tongue and licked it clean.

After he did he winked to the camera, whispered a quick I love you, before returning the phone to it's original place and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirty boy Luke!!
> 
> what do you think Michael will think about it?
> 
> i had to take a short break from writing, because i didn't have much time and because most of you don't comment or leave any feedback here on my tumblr/twitter. we've been trough this before and i hate making my a/n's long. but the less you'll corporate, less i'll update; (:
> 
> if you'll do good i promise the next chapter will be pet play!
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite animated movie?  
> I love Hotel Transylvania but it needs to be the Slovenian version because it's ten times funnier than the original. 
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	10. 010 if you chase two rabbits you won't fuck either one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need you to pick up with the comments. (:   
> I'd be over the moon if this chapter gets five. 
> 
> ♡TW: pet play, double penetration, blindfold♡

“Fuck Luke.”

Michael pressed the replay button for the hundred time since Luke had passed him the phone.

He woke up exactly how he wanted, with the younger men sprawled across his chest. The second he realized there was something wrong was when he felt the known feeling of dried cum over his tummy, Luke’s tummy and his lover’s ass.

It was a lot of cum.

Instead of explaining what had happened Luke pushed the phone into his hands.

The blond man was sitting on top of the covers, nervously biting his pretty lip. If Michael wasn’t so interested in what happened, he would prefer staring at his boyfriend for good half hour before deciding on getting out of bed.

Luke, when tired and just woken up looked as beautiful as at any other time of the day. The difference was that he smelled like sleep, which normally meant he smelled like Michael. His voice was raspy and words like I love you and Michael sounded purer, his blue eyes even cleared before the sun has settled in the sky.

The video ended again and this time Michael finally looked up to the blue eyes he adored.

“Mind telling me what exactly happened?”

He sounded mad.

Luke almost had a mini panic attack but this was Michael and Michael will let him explain.

The blond crawled on top of the blanket that covered his boyfriend’s private parts, while he was still completely naked. If you don’t count the sperm, that dried up on him of course.

“Please don’t be mad Mikey.” Luke said quickly, before grabbing his lovers face. “I woke up to you moaning my name and I contemplated on waking you up but it was so fucking hot. So hot knowing you dream about me like that.”

Michael’s green eyes were travelling over Luke’s face when he was talking. The orbs settled on Luke’s lips and he leaned forward to press a quick kiss in order to calm his princess down.

After his soulmate finally decided to shut up he offered him a big smile.

“Did you really thing I dream about anyone else?” He raised his eyebrow, challenging Luke to answer.

The younger man blushed and shook his head. “No, but it was nice to experience it.”

Michael grinned before hugging Luke and then in one swift move, turning them so now Luke was positioned on the mattress beneath him.

“What did you do then baby boy? Did you used my moans to pleasure yourself? Did jerked me off so you can hear that you’re the only one I want?”

Luke cheeks were burning from embarrassment but he still found the courage to shake his head.

“Then tell me Luke, what did you do?” Michael murmured the words into his ear, before starting to press kisses all over his warm skin.

“I-i.”

“Louder princess, can’t hear you.”

“I ground my ass on your leaking dick and jerked myself off.”

Michael’s lips stilled for a second, before travelling up again, till they reached Luke’s.

“Fuck baby boy, that’s so hot. Did I like it? Did I beg for more?”

“You were so needy, I couldn’t bring myself to fall back asleep. Needed to make you feel good.”

Michael grinned. “Such a good boy I have. And you even filmed yourself eating our cum. Didn’t know my princess was so kinky.”

Luke huffed. “Says the man who was hiding a list of kinks from me.”

Michael laughed but pinched Luke’s ass in order to keep him quiet.

“I think we need do go back to the list, maybe then you’ll be a bit more polite. What do you think?”

Luke’s eyes widened and he quickly nodded.

He knew that Michael brought a bag of stuff they either ordered, or Michael bought himself.

There were still _a lot_ of things they didn’t crossed and a lot of things they couldn’t wait to do again.

The older man chuckled at his lover’s eagerness and lowered his face to kiss his lips.

Luke moaned into the kiss, finding the whole situation very arousing. His hands found their way around his boyfriend’s neck and he pulled him on top of his own body.

The weight of Michael’s beautiful body on his made Luke aroused so he buckled his hips up, grinding against the cover that separated their naked bodies. Michael laughed into the kiss but backed off, earning a loud groan from the beautiful man underneath him.

Michael took a minute to look at the blond beauty staring at him with widened eyes that glistered with love and lust. He sat up on top of Luke’s crotch, tracing his hands all over Luke’s pale chest, teasingly running his finger over his sensitive nipple. The blond whined and buckled his hips up again.

“Such fussy princess you are.” Michael said and flicked Luke’s nipple with his fingers.

Another moaned, half from pleasure and half pain, escaped Luke’s mouth.

“I think we’ll have to look into some role play to make you more obedient.”

All gulped and his mind was travelling over all the possibilities Michael could think about. He knew he was being needy, but he always got away with it. This time his lover had different plans with him and Luke was completely okay with it.

“W-what did you have in mind?” Luke whispered, while still trying to sound courageous but failing miserably.

“You’ll see baby, you’ll see.” Michael giggled and climbed off the bed.

Luke groaned.

“You’re only making it harder for yourself with all this whining Lukey.”

“Well you’re the one who’s making me hard.” Luke said back, indicating to Michael’s beautiful naked body.

Michael smiled and came close enough so he could kiss the man he loved more than anything.

“Go and shower.” The green eyed boy ordered. “Are you hungry?”

Luke stood up and shook his head. “Horny.”

Michael threw his head back when he laughed this time. He knew Luke would never say things like that before they got together, he loved him before and he still does.

“Whatever you say gorgeous. I’ll have everything ready by the time you’ll come back.”

The blond pouted and turned to head towards the bathroom, Michael was quick to grab his hand and pull him back into a kiss.

Luke instantly relaxed against his boyfriend’s stronger body and hummed contently when Michael hugged him tightly.

They’ve split and kissed again for a few times, none of them wanting to leave the other. While at the same time they both had a feeling of excitement piling up inside of them.

♡

Luke always needed his time in the bathroom.

While he was showering and shaving and lathering himself with his favorite lotion, Michael did not only prepared everything, but also took a shower himself.

“Babe, are you ready? You know I don’t mind your bathroom rituals but my dick will fall off if I’ll have to watch that perky ass of yours for much longer.”

“Well if you want my ass to stay perky then fucking wait for five minutes.”

Luke shut up the moment he saw Michael’s gaze in the mirror.

“You see baby boy, that’s exactly why today we need to practice you being a little more polite to me. After all you love being my little princess but even princesses need to behave.”

Luke held his breath as Michael took a few steps closer, until his front was pressed to Luke’s back. Michael was staring at Luke while he was staring at their reflection in the mirror.

Michael’s plump lips came closer to Luke’s ear. “Understood?”

Luke nodded, not allowing himself to say anything.

“Good.” The older man smirked. “Now hurry up and in five minutes you better be sitting all pretty on the bed. Don’t test my patience baby boy.”

Michael kissed Luke’s shower before he left into the bedroom.

He was enjoying himself. They’ve talked about it, about Michael taking more control in the bedroom. Michael loved being in charge of pleasing the both of them, but he sometimes got annoyed when Luke would talk back just to piss him off.

The two weren’t the kind of couple to hide things from each other (other than bags with condoms and list of kinks apparently) and with the time they had while they were driving they’ve talked about everything.

From the changes they want to make in their apartment, to maybe getting Luna another baby brother or sister and to Luke’s behavior.

After Michael shared his opinion on how he sometimes takes it a bit too far, Luke admitted he mostly does it to tease Michael.

He wants to get punished.

Did Michael said no?

No.

Did Michael said yes?

No.

Michael loved to take control over what’s happening and by taking the upper hand in how Luke behaves in the bedroom and making him follow rules seemed like much better decision for him.

He knew most role plays take things to extremes but he’ll do it in the way he knows it’s comfortable for both of them.

It passed less than three minutes by the time Luke marched into the room and took his place on the big bed.

From the second he left the bathroom, he could feel Michael’s eyes eyeing him down.

When he stopped moving on the bed, Michael, who was leaning against the wall in all his naked glory picked up a bag and made his way towards his boyfriend.

He sat down next to him and for a minute just enjoyed the beauty in front of him.

Luke was nervous, that was obvious. He didn’t look at Michael, instead he just stared at his bate thighs.

“The second you’re not okay with this you’ll tell me. Okay?”

All Michael got in response was a small nod.

He climbed over to where Luke was sitting and pushed his head up with his index finger.

“I’ll make you feel so good Lukey, I promise.”

Luke’s face softened when he saw Michael’s loving expression on his face.

“Do you wanna know what’s inside of the bag princess?”

Suddenly there was a spark in the baby blue eyes and with a small smile the man reached over for the bag.

Michael chuckled at his pretty boyfriend but gave him what he wanted.

Slowly, knowing Michael was carefully observing him, Luke opened the bag.

There were three or maybe more objects in it and the blond could already imagine what they were doing.

“You like what you see _bunny_?”

This time Luke didn’t respond, he picked up a black headband with a pair of fluffy grey ears and took it out so he could see them better.

“They’re pretty.” Luke whispered, glancing at his lover, who was observing his every move.

“They are baby, but they’ll look much better once you put them on. You’ll look so good.”

Placing the ears on the sheets next to him, he reached in to find a matching grey collar. The collar was surprisingly made from soft fabric and had a name engraved in the front.

Luke spent some time reading about pet play and he knew how collars were important. He also knew that they were normally made from uncomfortable lather material. The fact that Michael got him one that he knew was comfortable and even had his name on it made Luke heart swell.

Next thing was also something he expected but it didn’t make it any less exciting, when he found himself holding the fluffy bunny butt plug.

It looked so lovely and soft and the plug part was quite big and hard. Luke couldn’t wait for it to get inside of him. He tried to imagine how he’ll look like with all the props but he couldn’t.

Luke glanced at his boyfriend who was quiet for the whole time.

“Will you take pictures of me Mikey?” He asked quietly.

Michael’s eyes widened in surprise. Clearly Luke had developed some sort of a need to document everything they do.

“If that’s what you want pet.”

“Please.” Luke said quickly climbing into Michael’s lap. He kissed the corner of the older man’s mouth and looked at him with the sweetest look.

“Wanna see how pretty I’ll be for you.”

“Master.”

“What?” Luke asked quietly.

“Wanna see how pretty I’ll be for you, _master_. You’ll refer to me as master or sir from now on, are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

Michael’s stern voice made Luke incredibly horny and he couldn’t wait till they would start.

“Good rabbit. Now pretty, you missed some gifts, so will you be so kind a show them to me?”

Luke got off of his master’s lap and curiously looked, he was sure that was everything they needed.

“What did you find in there buck?”

The first thing he pulled out was a blindfold in the matching grey color as the collar, Luke’s heart started beating faster. He’d told Michael he wanted to try sense denial and his boyfriend promised he’d try to evolve it into their sex life step by step. Michael knew that cutting off all Luke’s senses could be extremely dangerous and overwhelming for the inexperienced man.

“Do you like it pretty?”

“Yeah Mikey, I love it.”

The next second a sharp pain spread trough Luke’s leg. Michael pinched his soft skin making him whine.

“What did you say pet?”

“T-thank y-you, s-sir.” He mumbled.

“C’mon now, get your last present out. Master wants to see his bunny dressed all pretty for him.”

Lastly, Luke finally pulled out a metal, long orange vibrator.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Michael encouraged Luke, who seemed to be lost for words.

“It’s big.” Luke whispered. The metal was cold in his hands and he wasn’t sure his tight hole would manage something this big and hard.

“It’ll stretch you really good. Now c’mon. Get your ears and collar on, don’t want me to get impatient.”

Luke quickly obeyed, like the good pet he was and place the pair of fluff ears on top of his messy hair. Following suit he put on the soft collar that was declaring the information of who’s Luke was to the world.

Blond man grabbed his tail and looked towards Michael, not knowing what to do with it.

“The tail will wait for a minute. First we’ll stretch you nice and wide open with the carrot.”

Normally Luke would laugh if Michael would say such things. But the atmosphere in the room was way too intense and Luke was way too horny.

“It’s so big.” Luke said again, worried that he couldn’t take it.

“Relax bunny, I’ll take care of everything.” Michael grabbed the blindfold and carefully tied it around Luke’s head.

Before he completely blinded his lover, he pressed a warm, loving kiss to Luke’s lips.

“I love you.” He whispered, instantly calming Luke down.

“Love you too.”

Even if he opened his eyes, Luke couldn’t see a thing. The blindfold was wide enough to prevent any light or shadows to appear in Luke’s sight.

His breathing speed up, he didn’t know what to expect and that just made everything more exciting. Luke felt nervous but safe because it was Michael and he trusted Michael more than he trusted himself.

Luke’s whole body shivered as he felt Michael’s soft hand caressing his skin. The blond was sitting on his knees, his bum resting on top of his feet.

Michael’s hands traveled from his legs to his soft hips, every part of his soft skin was touched by his master.

“So soft and nice. Such a good bunny.” Michael praised.

Luke felt Michael’s finger tips hovering above his lips and he expectantly opened them.

He was quickly awarded by two of Michael’s fingers on his tongue.

“Suck, baby.” His mastered ordered and Luke quickly obeyed, not wanting to find out what would happen if he misbehaved.

He lubed up the two fingers nicely, massaging them with his tongue, savoring the taste of Michael.

“Good boy. Now I’ll the vibrator into your hands and make sure, you’ll lube it up nicely so I can stick it up that pretty ass of yours.”

Luke moaned around Michael’s fingers just before they were taken away from him.

He didn’t whine or complain. He was really trying to be a good bunny.

In the back of his head he knew that good pets get rewarded.

“Tongue out.” Michael ordered and Luke quickly obeyed.

His tasting buds were suddenly washed over with a sharp taste of metal.

The vibrator was cold and hard.

“C’mon bunny, make it nice and wet so it’ll fit nicely into your needy hole.”

Luke moaned as he took the vibrator deeper into his mouth. One of his hands was resting in his lap while he raised the other one and placed it on top of his lover’s hand, that was holding the orange, carrot looking toy.

He forced Michael to push the toy deeper, hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck baby rabbit, you’re so good for sir, if you’ll be so obedient I’ll even let you cum today.

Luke moaned again, this time a lot louder. He didn’t know his orgasm was at stake, he knew his ass would get slapped or his mouth would be fucked harshly, but denying him his orgasm never crossed his mind.

In that moment he decided he’ll do everything possible to please Michael.

He didn’t complain when the slicked up toy was pulled out of his mouth.

“Get on all fours, pet. And stick that pretty bum of yours in the air for me.”

With the help of Michael, Luke quickly turned around on his tummy. His leaking cock got in contact with the sheets and he had to bit his lip hard so no sounds left his mouth.

Michael, of course noticed it anyway.

“You don’t have to be quiet Lukey, all you have to do is do exactly as I say. You know I love your pretty moans.”

Strong hands helped Luke onto his knees, he buried his face in the pillow, while he was holding himself up with him elbows.

“So pretty.” Michael praised, caressing his soft, big bum.

“Are you ready for the toy, bunny?” Michael asked.

“Please, sir.” Luke whined, wiggling his ass impatiently.

“Tell me if it hurts too much.” His master said, before spreading a nice amount of lube all over Luke’s needy hole.

The only reason Michael wanted Luke to suck on the vibrator was for his own enjoyment. He knew how pretty his baby looked when sucking him off and he took a few pictures of him, swallowing the cold metal like a pro.

Luke shivered when he felt the cold tip of the vibrator press against his entrance. It was weird not seeing Michael, normally he gave Luke an encouraging smile before opening him up which helped him relax.

But like he would read his mind, Michael placed one hand on Luke’s hip and started to slowly caress his skin while pushing to toy inside.

“Fuck, fuck.” Luke whimpered as he tried to relax around the vibrator. It was much different to Michael’s dick and much harder than all the other vibrators and dildos they ever tried.

Ever since trying the first one, the couple has gathered quite a collection of them.

“How did I get so lucky and get to fuck such a pretty bunny with a vibrator?” Michael asked.

Luke knew he didn’t expect and answer but the praise alone made him moan out his boyfriend’s name.

“I need to stop praising you, because whenever I do you do something silly.” Michael said with much harsher words.

Till now he was fucking Luke with a toy in a slow pace, letting Luke adjust. His lover’s disobedience made him change his pace and cause Luke to yelp from a sudden stretch.

“Master!” He moaned.

The pain slowly disappeared and the younger man started to relax more around the hard toy.

Small whimpers and moans filled the room as Michael purposely angel the toy to push into Luke’s prostate.

“Oh god. More, please more.” Luke begged, completely out of breath, he started to fuck his round ass back against his source of pleasure. He could feel Michael’s hard, leaking cock touch his bum, whenever he rocked his hips back.

Ignoring Luke’s pleads Michael pulled the vibrator out completely.

Before Luke could even complain, he was filled again with much smaller but still pleasurable plug.

The soft faux fur at the end of it was long enough to tickle his skin and when Michael grabbed it and started to move it inside of him it even grazed over his sensitive balls.

“S-sir. P-please.” The blond screamed into the pillow.

“What do you want cottontail? Tell your master what do you need?”

“Fuck.” Luke panted. “I need your dick, please.”

“So polite, you’ll get my dick soon enough pretty. Let me take a few pictures, so you’ll see how pretty you look.”

Luke looked stunning.

His pale skin was covered with hickeys and was slightly bruised around his hips, where Michael always held him tightly when they made love.

The grey headband blended in with his golden locks almost making the pretty ears look real.

Lastly, Michael looked at his perfect ass, where in the middle of both his globes the fluffy tail was sticking out.

Michael grabbed his phone, that was covered in lube but he didn’t care. He made sure to take pictures that could try and measure with how beautiful Luke really looked.

He grabbed Luke’s ass possessively, making Luke whined and took a picture in which it was clear that the pretty bunny had owner.

When he finished the photo shoot he climber around his pretty pet.

Michael removed the pillow and Luke repositioned himself nicely on all fours.

“Gonna suck my dick for me, okay pet?”

Luke whimpered. That was not what he expected when Michael promised him his dick, but he’ll take everything he’ll get.

Submissive man opened his mouth widely, waiting for his owner to feed him his dick.

“Good bunny.” Michael caressed blond man’s cheek before smearing his precum all over Luke’s lips.

“Tongue out.” The older man ordered and Luke quickly obliged to his wishes.

“Fuck Luke.” Michael groaned when his dick was met with Luke’s warm, wet mouth.

Grabbing the blond strands of hair, Michael pushed Luke deeper down on his cock, till Luke’s nose didn’t touch his dark pubes.

Luke hummed contently as his lover fucked into his mouth.

“Such a pretty bunny, so beautiful for me.”

“Fuck Luke, you look so good. I should make you wear the collar our so everyone would know you’re mine.” Michael’s hips were fucking into Luke’s needy mouth in a slow pace.

Michael could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm but the fun had only just begun.

He made sure to take a few more pictures before leaving Luke empty once again.

“Turn around.” He ordered.

With a little help, the blindfolded man turned around in anticipation, knowing that his wish will soon come true.

“Such a pretty ass, such a perfect body.” Michael talked. It was all intentional, he needed to distract his pretty rabbit.

“Tell me bunny how much you want my dick?” He asked, while lubing up his hard erection that was practically begging to be showed into stretched hole.

“Fuck, master. I want it so much. I need you to fuck my brains out, need to come so badly.”

Michael pushed the plug against the side, before slowly pushing his leaking cock in as well.

“Michael!” Luke screamed.

His boyfriend couldn’t even concentrate on Luke breaking the rule because he was on cloud nine. The pressure that Luke’s ass and the plug offered was too intense too thing straight.

Luke who was completely oblivious to what was supposed to happen was trying to relax about the both, Michael and the plug.

“Fuck bunny, you’re doing so good. Such a good pet.”

“S-sir, please move. I need you to move.” Luke begged, tears leaving his eyes.

Michael gripped the already bruised hips and started to slowly rock his hips into his boy.

Sound of pleasure and affection filled the room as both men were slowly getting to their highs.

“Fuck bunny, show me how jumpy you are, show master what you can do.”

Luke grounded himself with his hands, before pushing back, his thrusts matching Michael’s.

“Can I take your blindfold down, baby? Want to see your eyes when I cum.”

“Please master, please.”

Michael carefully removed the blindfold while still fucking into his lover.

Luke immediately turned around, he blinked rapidly a few times, trying to get used to the sudden light. When his eyes met Michael’s the intense pleasure magnified.

Michael looked like he was in complete bliss.

“Pull my hair.” Luke said, wanting to feel completely used and fucked.

One of Michael’s hands tangled around his torso, while the other gripped his hair firmly. With that, he pulled the younger man to his knees making him whine in pain.

When his chest was pressed to Luke’s back, Michael quickly sped up the pace and kissed his bunny.

The new angle offered them more speed and they came almost in sync, screaming each other’s names.

Short after their bodies collapsed onto the mattress both of them panting and breathing loudly. Luke was still pressed safely into Michael’s hold.

“Did I do okay master?” Luke asked quietly.

“You were amazing princess. Looked so good.” Michael promised, kissing his neck and shoulders.

“I’m gonna pull out now, okay?”

Luke nodded and bit his lips to prevent himself from whining from discomfort. The blue eyed man slapped Michael’s hand away as he reached to pull the plug out as well.

“Leave it in. Want to be ready for the second round.”

Michael giggled but obeyed his pretty boy.

“You want to see the pictures?”

“I’m too tired to fuck again and I’m pretty sure we’ll both get hard again if we’ll watch them.” It was Luke’s time to giggle.

“Mikey?”

“Yes princess?”

“You know how you asked me to watch porn with you?”

“Yes and you said you don’t feel that comfortable watching other people have sex so I told you that that’s okay.” Michael squeezed his lover a bit closer to him.

“Well I was thinking.” Luke started and turned himself in his boyfriends hold so he was staring at his pretty green eyes.

“That we could maybe make one ourselves.”

 ** **♡♡♡****  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing any kind of role play so please leave you feedback! (:
> 
> Also don't forget to leave some kudos and comments because they make me incredibly happy! (:
> 
> Would you guys read a mild water sport chapter (it would be minor and pretty hot, but I won't write it if you wouldn't be cool with it)?
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite sexual role play? (Maybe for some future chapters. *hint hint*)  
> I love it when cashton pretend to be muke.. (joke, but that would be pretty hot);
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love (to all of you who comment, I don't like the rest of you), Lucija ♡


	11. 011 the sperm never falls far from the dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we didn't reach 5 comments on the last chapter and I'm just upset because I really wanted your feed back on it. -.-
> 
> please comment!
> 
> ♡TW: mild watersport kink and some hot butt sex♡

"You're unbelievable Hemmings."

"Stop laughing at me and strip." Luke pouted.

Michael took his shirt off while still laughing at his adorable boyfriend, following the shirt the pants got off and he threw both pieces of clothing at Luke.

"Normally when people check in, they make sure that their room has a bath, mini bar or balcony not it's own washing machine."

"Well I like to wash my clothes with my detergent, which you love so shut the fuck up." The younger man sassed back.

They were leaving the hotel the next day, since their vacation was slowly coming to an end. In preparation for their three day drive back home, Michael drove their camper to the mechanics to check that everything was working, he got the car cleaned (after of course removing all the secret toys from it) and ready for the ride.

Luke on the other hand bought the food and decided to wash _all_ of their clothes just in case. He once had to wear Michael's boxers because they ruined all of his panties and he didn't want that to happen again.

Now he was going through a big amount of dirty and sweaty clothes in nothing but his underwear.

He contemplated on washing the pairs of underwear they were currently wearing as well, but Michael quickly reminded him of the room service man who always flirted with the older man.

Luke closed the washer and turned it on. He left the bathroom and quickly joined his lover under the sheets.

"What are we watching?"

Michael raised his hand so his baby boy was able to crawl under it and cuddle into his side.

"Animal Planet."

Luke giggled as he realized Michael was watching Cats 101.

"Doing your research on which kitten to get next?" Luke kissed Michael's naked chest as the older man hummed a soft yes.

"I only have one wish." Michael said and looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

Luke sensed that Michael was waiting for his response so he climbed higher. When they were eye to eye the blond kissed Michael on his stubbly jaw.

"What's that?"

"We're gonna adopt the kitten, but you can choose which one."

Luke let out an exciting scream. "Really? Mikey that's so cool! Can I pick up the name?"

The younger man climbed up on his boyfriend's chest and started jumping up and down.

Michael let out a laugh. "Yes princess, you can pick up the name as well."

Luke squealed from pure happiness and kissed his boyfriend.

Michael chuckled against his boyfriend's lips but kissed back just as eagerly.

"I love you so much." Luke giggled as the kisses didn't seem to end.

Michael rested his hands on his boy's soft hips and started to rub the skin he loved. Kissing became more and more heated and they went from kisses of joy to lustful exchange of saliva in minutes.

"M-mikey." Luke moaned as Michael guided his hips to move against his.

"Sssh, baby." Michael tried to calm him down.

Just as the black haired boy wanted to turn them around, as he wanted to take their little make out session a step forward, annoying beeping sound came out of the hotel room bathroom.

Michael groaned as Luke tried to wiggle his way out of his tight hold.

"Just. A. Second." Luke promised between sweet kisses.

"Noo." Michael whined desperately. "Stupid clothes can wait."

The blond man laughed but made it out of the bed anyway. He was sporting an obvious boner that was peeking out of his panties as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Michael looked after him and almost came at the sight. His boyfriend's pretty long legs, round ass and overall stunning body was shown off perfectly.

Not wanting to wait for Luke to do his cleaning, Michael grabbed the lube and condoms and followed his lover into the bathroom.

The younger man was just changing the program from economical to quick cleaning when he felt a warm body press against his back.

Wet lips kissed his shoulder and his neck and Luke leaned back and smiled to himself. "You couldn't wait another minute?"

"I can't wait a second when there's a man like you walking around." Michael whispered as he continued to pressed kisses over the exposed skin.

Luke relaxed for a second, but was soon pushed forward against the washer. 

Michael leaned them over the machine, so both of their arm were on the moving device. 

Now Luke has read all about it, heard about it from his high school friends even saw it in movies. He just never thought he'll experience it himself.

"We're seriously going to have sex on the washing machine?" Luke giggled but shut his mouth when Michael buckled his clothed erection forwards.

The older man bit lightly on his boyfriend's earlobe making Luke shiver from pleasure.

"I'm gonna rock your world baby boy." Michael promised and man handled his precious boyfriend around.

The two kissed and Michael's hands found their way under Luke's thighs. 

"Jump." He whispered and Luke complied without second guessing their actions.

It wasn't until he was sat down on the edge of the vibrating machine, with his bum and boner pressed against it, he realized he wasn't quite ready yet.

"Mikey." 

Michael was working on getting them both out of the remaining clothing and ignored his boyfriend's needy voice.

"Babe I need to pee." Luke whined again and tried to get out of Michael's hold, for the second time that day.

This time Michael wasn't having it and the more that Luke struggled the easier it was for him to keep him there.

"Calm down princess." He said with a calming voice.

Their foreheads were now pressed against each other's and Michael kissed the tip of Luke's nose.

Michael's strong hands were keeping Luke's hips in place and Luke stopped fighting.

"Mikey, I don't think I'll be able to hold it." Luke whispers as he realized what his boyfriend was expecting from him.

"Shhh. Yes you will, you're gonna be a big boy and I promise it'll feel so good. Remember when I fucked you with my fingers when your bladder was full?"

Luke nodded, but his eyes were slowly starting to tear up.

"You did so well that time, and your orgasm lasted so long. You trust me?" 

Luke nodded again but Michael's determined eyes made him speak up. "I trust you."

Michael grinned. "Good. Now I'm going to take your pretty dirty panties away and I'll fuck you on top of the washer and it'll feel so good."

"It tingles." Luke commented as his underwear was removed. Now nothing was keeping his erection up and the angle in which Michael was holding him, made his balls and dick touch the vibrating surface.

"Fuck." Luke moaned and leaned back, his arms anchored back for support.

Michael took a moment to observe his desperate boyfriend, who's pretty cock was leaking against his own thigh. His face expression was needy and Michael couldn't wait till he'll make him come.

He knew his full bladder will make him cum faster so they needed to be quick.

The black haired man got rid of his own underwear quickly before grabbing the lube he brought.

Luke hooked his legs around Michael's hips and he pulled him against his body.

Michael chuckled as Luke started to grind his cock against Michael's tummy, pressing their hard dicks together.

As soon as the older man's balls pressed against the moving surface he cursed under his breath making Luke giggle.

"Feel good, doesn't it."

Michael grinned at his loving boyfriend. "Shut up you goof."

They kissed again and when Michael was holding Luke close enough to his body, he freed one of his hands and wrapped them around their leaking cocks, making them moan in unison.

While Luke was busy with jerking them off, Michael had troubles concentrating on what he had to do next.

His tattooed hand, made his way to his lover's precious ass and he moaned happily as he felt a cold material resting between Luke's round globes.

"Thank you." Luke whispered as Michael slowly started to pull the plug out, making sure to nudge it against Luke's prostate.

The blond let out a throaty moan and Michael just repeated his actions till he finally pulled the thing out.

"For what princess?"

Not wanting to waste any time Michael reached over to grab the lube and the condom and he freed his dick from Luke's hold to prepare himself.

"For buying me such nice presents. Such pretty gifts."

Luke kept on jerking himself off as Michael moaned out _you're welcome._

Michael kissed Luke's jaw and nuzzled his nose against Luke cheek making their gazes connect.

"You're okay?" He asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, fuck Michael. I need to come soon." Luke was already out of breath and they didn't even start properly.

He released his cock and tangled his hands behind Michael's neck, bringing their bodies closer together. Michael took that as an opportunity to kiss his lover and use it as distraction. While Luke was focusing on savoring Michael's taste, Michael guided his latex-dressed dick towards Luke's lubed up entrance and slowly pushed himself in.

"Shit Michael." Luke cursed against his lips, but Michael shut him up with another deep kiss.

When he bottomed out he waited patiently, massaging Luke's sides with his thumbs. 

Luke was feeling completely full. Michael's big dick was pressing against his bladder and the washing machine seemed to be on it's full speed.

"Mikey, please fuck me." Luke pleaded and his boyfriend didn't waste a second before he moved back a little and slammed his hips back into Luke's ass.

"Fuck princess, feels so good." Michael moaned and started with a slow pace. Their bodies were shaking and he had a hard time keeping them balanced.

Luke on the other hand was trying to focus on only Michael's dick inside of him.

His bladder was painfully full and whenever the erection pressed against his prostate it pressed against his bladder as well.

He knew he needed to be good for Michael so he had to focus really hard on not making a mess all over their bodies.

Meanwhile Michael picked up his pace, making sure to adjust the angle and hit Luke's sweet spot whenever he rocked his hips back inside of him. 

To this point both of their bodies were sweaty and they were both close to reaching their orgasms.

Michael knew Luke's body almost as well as he knew his own. He knew what made the younger man hard and excited. He knew where he had to kiss or which spots to press to make him whine in pleasure.

Michael knew exactly how Luke's face looked like when he was close and he knew the sounds that left his pretty pouty mouth as he reached closer to his orgasm.

Luke was concentrating on the feeling of Michael inside of him, Michael touching him as he was almost tasting his orgasm. At the point as he expected for the older man to wrap his hand around his cock, making him help orgasm, he was surprised by Michael's fingertips pressing against his sensitive bladder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Luke screamed and came all over his and Michael's tummies, Michael following a few thrusts later.

The vibrations given from the washing machine were too much for the sensitive men and Michael quickly grabbed his boyfriend and let him down on the floor.

He lovingly kissed the man's forehead.

"How are you feeling princess?"

"Like I have cum all over my body, a condom wrapped dick pressed against my thigh, like I'll pee any minute and like I've just been to heaven and back."

Teasingly Michael pressed his hand against Luke's bladder again, making him whine.

"Dick." Luke cursed as he made his way towards the toilet.

"You know what they say." Michael laughed as he reached for a towel. "You are what you eat.

 **♡♡♡**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, first time writing something like this so I hope it didn't suck completely?
> 
> My friend told me I should write about this since it's his favorite type of shenanigans to do with his man. Now I'll never stop imagining them doing it, bless me.
> 
> Feedback please? Good or bad, I'll live.
> 
> Any wishes for future chapters? 
> 
> This was suppose to be longer but I got sick (again) and I can't even look at my computer for too long, it's sucks.
> 
> Question of the chapter: To which song you think Michael and Luke first had sex?
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	12. 012 a man's home is his princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT; (you can just answer the qotc)
> 
> ♡TW: pain kink, orgasm denial and a lot of fluff♡

"Mikey are you sleeping?" A loud but still beautiful voice asked, making Michael wake up from his nap.

"What's up lady bug?" Michael murmured, not really making an effort to open his eyes or anything for that matter.

Luke took a second to look off the road, only to see his boyfriend still not paying him any more attention than a minute ago.

"Michael please." There was an urgency behind his voice that made the older man opened his eyes and look at the gorgeous beauty next to him.

"What's wrong? Are you tired already? Should I drive?"

Luke giggled, happy because he finally got the attention he always sought for.

"No, baby I need to pee."

A smirk spread over Michael's face as he turned to his boy. "Is this a new code for _I want to have sex with you_ or _I'm horny_."

Black haired boy was more than awake now as the amusement woke his spirit.

The feeling quickly disappeared as his cranky princess threw a map in his face.

"Fuck Luke, I was kidding. There's no need to blind me."

"Shut up and search that thing for the next stop that has a proper toilet." Luke sassed.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who said would survive the longest in the wild, between me, you, Ashton and Calum."

Luke looked completely unamused. "Well that's because for the wild I'd wear a proper outfit, not dungarees and lacy underwear."

Michael quietly thought over the possibilities of anyone seeing what his baby boy had to offer and quickly pulled out a phone and complied to the original wish.

Luke's first question when he entered the camper right after Michael showed it to him was why they needed a map.

The green eyed man smoothly lied and said it was just in case any of their technological things would fail them they'd have a plan b.

Now the truth behind it was that Michael had planned to spread the map on the table. Then he'd fuck his little twink and told him how they made love _everywhere_.

Luke might have enjoyed the sex, but he found the piece of paper completely unnecessary. His sweaty body and a cheap print made his delicate ass covered in roads and rivers and cities. It took days for it to fade away but it was Michael who did most of the cleaning so there was no one who'd complain about it.

  ♡ 

"Are we home yet?"

Michael reached over from his passenger seat and pinched the already blue thigh.

"Fuck, you bastard!" Luke shouted and slapped Michael's hand away.

"You've asked the same fucking question for the tenth time in the last seven and a half minutes."

Luke caressed the bruised skin and rolled his eyes. "There's no need to keep pinching me every time I do."

Michael could see the pout on his pretty boy's face so he leaned over and kissed the blue and purple skin. He licked the sore spot and blew some cold air on it causing Luke's body to shiver. Then he kissed Luke's cheek as well making him smile. "You love it tho, I know you do."

Luke blushed and pushed the older man away from him. "We'll be home soon, get ready."

"We're not on an airplane, I don't have to get ready." Michael giggled. He knew Luke liked the pain, he begged for Michael to spank him while doing the dirty a couple of times now, and he'd grabbed his hands and make Michael hold him so strongly it'd bruise.

Luke loved when Michael kissed his bruises and applied creams on them, or kisses. He loved getting wrecked and then being taken care of.

They finally got to their neighborhood and parked next to Michael's car.

"Leave the bags, we'll get them later." Michael said, grabbing his wallet, phone and the keys from the glove compartment.

Luke shut down the car and looked at the black haired man with unamused expression.

"Do I look like the type of person who'd intentionally make an extra trip to the car?"

Michael opened the driver's door and pulled his boyfriend to the ground.

"I'll carry all the bags for you princess."

Luke grinned and kissed the plump red lips before following his man to their apartment, which they both missed.

Ever since the accident with Gregory, Luke had a fear of opening the front doors so he stepped away letting Michael do it for him.

Instead of broken flower pot and a cactus on the floor there were flowers everywhere.

Yes everywhere.

Kitchen counter, dining table, sink, shelves and floor were filled with different flowers.

From beautiful yellow roses in different vases and pots, to large sunflowers lying on the floor. There were beautiful bouquets placed on the table, different pots of planted flowers.

It all looked kitschy but beautiful at the same time.

The apartment smelled like a garden.

Car keys, the only thing Luke was holding was let down and for a minute the loud noise of the metal hitting the floor was the only one both boys heard.

"Michael.." Luke started.

Tears were already filling his and he did that movie scene where he his hand covered his mouth.

The blond man wasn't stupid, he knew this was all Michael. Well, he might wasn't the one who made the bouquets and planted the flowers. Luke knew his boyfriend well enough to know he orchestrated the whole thing. His lover for him was eternal and Luke still woke up every day asking himself how he got that lucky.

Michael slowly closed the front door, not breaking his gaze from Luke's face. He looked beautiful, his eyes were shining, from tears and excitement.

The older man slowly walked to Luke and embraced him from behind.

Luke immediately relaxed into his hold, pressing his back against Michael's chest.

"You make me feel so special. Important and loved. You make me feel everything I ever wanted to feel like. You Michael Clifford.. are a dream come true."

Michael didn't said a word, he crossed his arms around Luke's belly and placed his head on his shoulder.

"You're everything." Michael whispered.

Luke knew. By the look on Michael's face when he looked at him, by the protective and loving hold he was trapped in. Luke knew it all.

"I'd promise you forever and everything and it wouldn't be enough." Luke said.

"I have you and that's enough." The older man promised and meant it.

The moment was ruined by the vibrating feeling against Luke's ass. Before he could ask Michael murmured something about Calum and a text.

"Does he miss us?" Luke asked. He missed him, a lot.

"He wants to know when we'll be picking up the cat."

Luke missed Lune as well. But there was something about the feeling of being alone with Michael at the moment he wasn't quite ready to let go.

"Did you answer yet?" He asked curiously, turning back to Michael.

"No." The older man said and kissed his cheek. "Why, you had something in mind?"

Luke pouted and turned around completely, so he was now chest to chest with his favorite person.

"You made me hard." The blond man stated nonchalantly making Michael giggled.

"Well I know that." His hands traveled to Luke's lover back to embrace his boy closer. "I have eyes and your pants are really that forgiving."

"And you also made me happy. Make me happy." He corrected himself before pressing his body closer to Michael's.

"You want to do anything about it?" The older boy challenged. His lips were attached to Luke's neck, already kissing and licking the soft skin.

"I-i.." Luke stuttered. "Was thinking we could cross that number one of the list."

He could feel Michael smiled against his skin, before he could again see the beautiful green eyes and the playful note behind it. "It seems like you've been wanting to do that one a lot more than I recently."

"So crossing it from the list wouldn't make you happy? Not even a little bit?"

They both knew they wanted it. Hair pulling and skin biting, ass grabbing and cumming until it hurts.

"It would be an absolute pleasure for me to do it rough with you, Mr Hemmings."

"Yeah?" Luke asked, half in trance of what was about to happen.

He never thought he'd enjoyed all the slapping and rough sex. But recently it was all he wanted.

"Tell me now princess. How exactly would you want it?"

"Surprise me." Was the last thing Luke said before he was manhandled and picked up.

He let out a little yelp, but as quick as he was pick up from the floor he was thrown onto the mattress.

There was a exciting feeling in his belly and he couldn't wait to feel Michael's dick inside of him, to feel pain overwhelmed by pleasure. To scream his lover's name, to beg him for more.

The next second Michael was on top of him kissing him eagerly. Luke moaned against him lips, as Michael rolled his hips wanting to get a reaction from the blonde.

Michael sat on top of Luke's lap and started to undress himself. Luke's hands were quick to caress the soft skin he adored.

"So beautiful." He whispered and pulled Michael down for another kiss.

Michael stopped the kiss to look at the baby blue eyes.

"I'm not promising you the best experience with this since I've never done it, but if anything goes wrong or you're not enjoying yourself anymore tell me, okay?"

Luke nodded. "Are you sure _you_ feel comfortable with this? I know you'd do anything for my happiness but.."

The older man kissed him softly, shutting him up. "I won't enjoy hurting you, but I'll enjoy the response I'll get from you. You remember the safe word?"

Luke giggled. "Pineapple."

"Good boy." Michael praised before rolling off of Luke.

"I'll get the stuff and you undress yourself in the meantime."

Luke started to unbutton his dungarees and saw Michael reach for the lube and condoms.

"No condom." He said, looking at Michael expectantly.

Michael smiled and nodded, they've got tested a few weeks back and never took advantage of it yet. The black haired man removed his shoes, socks, pants and underwear before returning to the bed, where Luke was already stroking his painfully hard dick.

His otherwise pale body was scattered in bruises and love bites and he looked divine.

"Get on your tummy princess." Michael ordered and Luke quickly turned around to see Michael crawl behind him.

He grabbed his round globes and pushed them apart, revealing his needy entrance.

Teasingly he pushed in his thumb and Luke's muscles instantly relaxed to let it in and clenched back around it seeking for pleasure.

Michael grabbed his half hard cock and started to jerk himself off to get ready.

"Fuck Michael, you're so hot." Luke moaned as he looked back at his boyfriend.

His hand and perfect view of Luke's body made him completely hard in matter of seconds. Michael lubed his long, throbbing cock and pushed in with one swift thrust, making Luke whine from pain and pleasure.

Luke was still looking back and he placed his hand on Michael's hip begging him to move, even if he wasn't used to him inside.

Michael complied and grabbed Luke's hips firmly before starting to slam his erection in and out of the whining boy.

The older man was always surprised by the tightness of Luke's hole after fucking his pretty boy regularly. He threw his head back and scrunched his nose, finding the intense pleasure almost too overwhelming.

"Shit princess, you feel so good." Michael praised and his lover wanted to moan in response but was interrupted by the sharp pain, delivered to his ass.

"Mikey!" He yelped and fucked his ass back towards his lover.

"You like this huh?" Michael groaned and speed up his rhythm.

Luke was a moaning mess. Not being prepped not only hurt a lot more but made the feeling of Michael inside of him a lot more intense.

He clenched his hole around Michael, feeling the throbbing veins and the erection. He never wanted to use condoms again.

"Such. A. Pretty. Princess." Michael groaned and pulled Luke against him. By pulled he grabbed Luke's locks and pulled him back against him, Luke's back against his chest.

The new angle caused that Michael rubbed against Luke's prostate with every thrust.

"Mikey, faster please." Luke begged and Michael complied.

The blond boy threw his head back on Michael's shoulder, giving the older man an opportunity of biting into the soft skin. Luke whined loudly, screaming that he'll about to cum.

Michael wasn't letting his boy get away so easily so he pushed Luke back onto the mattress harshly. He fucked into him with a lot more force than before, slamming his dick all in so his balls slapped against Luke's legs.

He reached around them and as Luke was expecting for him to jerk him off he was surprised by a strong hold on the bottom of his leaking cock.

"Mikey, no!" He screamed on the verge of tears. "I need to come, please Mikey."

It's like Michael was deaf to his pleads he fucked into him a few more times before filling him in with him cum. His whole body was shaking as he came and the groans went straight to Luke's dick but he just wasn't able to cum.

Michael pulled out, making Luke cry and beg even harder. The black haired boy ignored him and instead turned him around, throwing him onto his back.

Luke went to wrap his hand around his angry red cock but Michael quickly grabbed both of his hands with his own and pinned them down to mattress.

"I don't think that disobedient princess are allowed to cum."

His gaze was lustful and his lips were red and he looked so good in made Luke even more turned on.

"Please Mikey, please." He begged again and was denied by a sharp slap on the sensitive insides of his thighs.

Luke moaned and buckled his hips up into air, needing to cum, needing some friction.

"Keep them there." Michael commented, regarding to Luke's arms.

Luke complied and observed at his man expectantly.

Without breaking eye contact, Michael took Luke's dick into his mouth and started to bob his head.

Luke closed his eyes and fucked his hips into Michael mouth. Michael let him and after a few more trusts he came down his throat. He moaned Michael name loudly, like it was a prayer and didn't stop saying it even after his body stopped shaking from pleasure.

The older man climbed up and kissed the eager lips, making Luke taste himself.

They were just lying there for a few minutes before Michael picked up Luke, who pliantly tangled his arm and legs around his boyfriend's naked body.

Michael made them a warm bubble bath and cleaned Luke's and his body, peppering kisses all over him.

None of them said a word during it besides the soft _i love you_ and _i love you too_ that were whispered in the tub.

After they were all cleaned Michael dressed them in soft dressing gowns and carried the younger man back to the bed where he turned on the TV and cuddled closer to him.

"Thank you." Luke whispered and kissed the plump lips.

"You're more than welcome princess, I'm sorry for making you cry." Michael's eyes were wide and his look was apologetic.

"I loved it." Luke promised.

Michael smiled softly and reached for his phone.

Luke could hear him calling someone and he just cuddled closer to him. He placed his head over where Michael's heart was beating, making him impossibly happier.

"Hello."

Calum's voice was heard trough the phone.

"Hey man, we've just came home and I wanted to let you know we'll pick up the baby after we unpack everything if that's okay?"

While talking Michael caressed Luke's wet hair making Luke purr like a kitten.

Calum said something, Luke couldn't quite hear and as he was expecting the call to end he was pleasently surprised.

"Do you have your lovely girlfriend there by any chance?"

"Okay we need to talk to her when we'll pick up Luna."

"No, there's nothing wrong. Me and Lu were just thinking about getting another baby into our family."

Luke smiled at the mention of the word family.

There was nothing he wanted more that to make Michael his family.

 **♡♡♡**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Luke my own nickname and it feels weird but cute at the same time.  
> Thoughts??  
> I need to fill everything with fluff I'm sorry. But I really like this chapter;
> 
> Question of the chapter: What's your favorite 5SOS song that's not on any album (pre self titled album songs)?  
> I've been listening to Lost boy and Day light a lot recently;
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija♡


	13. 013 however long the day, in the evening you'll come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks, but please comment anyway (you can just answer the qotc or something)
> 
> ♡TW: role play, rimming♡

♡♡♡

”We have this new makeup artist at the academy.” Luke said with mouthful of fries. He was desperate to change the theme of the conversation. He knew how much Michael loved videogames, they were his job and talking about them made him al cute and beautiful and a perfect sight for Luke’s tired eyes.

But there is only a certain amount of time Luke can spend listening about the new Fifa 2017.

They’ve been waiting in their car for over an hour, trying to kill time till Calum’s girlfriend would get off of job and they could pick up their new family member.

“Is he cute?” Michael asked, teasing the younger man. Luke and Michael had been walking around the mall, shopping for the kitten number two when a guy came up to them, checked Luke out and completely ignored his boyfriend, with whom he was holding hands with. The stranger took the blue eyed man’s phone from his hands and put in his number.

The couple was too shock to say anything and when Luke realized what the man did, he quickly told him that, clearly, he had a special someone already.

The man, who’s name turned out to be Mark let out a little laugh before muttering ‘cute’ and going away, telling Luke to give him a call.

Michael didn’t feel threatened at all, he didn’t even complain when Luke decided to show him that he’s only his that evening. That was totally ruined by Calum’s call promising them to get their pet today, but Michael was secretly hoping for the rain check today.

“He is a she, and she is annoying. Practically she had to cover a little bruise you might have left on my shoulder, that wasn’t even seen when I had my costume on and decided to give me a little speech about relationship.”

Luke was a drama queen, Michael’s drama queen to be exact, but Michael had zero tolerance against people preaching about anything relationship related.

“You’re beautiful.” Michael said as he took another bite of his burger.

Luke blushed but almost stuck his head inside of his McDonald’s bag trying to cover it up.

“Well then he made me talk about you and our relationship and somehow managed to give me an hour speech how our zodiac signs don’t match and how my love for flowers is making our entire household prone to allergies.”

“Luke.” Michael cleaned his greasy hand against his sweats and reached over to grab Luke’s. “I count the compatibility with kisses and hugs and I can have every allergy in the world as long as I get to see you happy around plants.”

The younger man smiled and leaned over to kiss his man, confirming Michael’s theory of love.

There was still some left over heat running through their veins and their kiss was soon tuned into making out session. Both Luke’s hands were comfortably resting on Michael chest and black haired man’s were tangled into his beautiful blond curls. The older man was careful not to knock over the flower crown resting on his lover’s head and he was contemplating just pulling him over on his lap.

His brains won the battle over his entire body as he stopped the kiss. Their faces still stayed like that, almost glued to one another and their eyes were savoring each other’s faces from millimeters apart.

“We should stop.. In case we get seen and determined as non appropriate adoptive parents.”

Luke giggled and pecked Michael’s lips once again.

“You’re too good for this world Michael Clifford.”

“You’re too good for me.” Michael responded and kissed his boy just once more before removing his whole body away from him, in hopes of not getting tempted by his lovely princess again.

“Do you think Luna will like her?” Luke asked. It was his main concern, they’ve selected the kitten from the shelter already, but they’ve waited till the weekend to pick her up so they’d both have all the time for their cats.

“I feel like she’ll love her and do everything in her power to protect her from all the harm possible.”

Luke smiled and tangled his and Michael’s fingers together.

“I love this.” He admitted.

“What?” Michael laughed. “Holding hand with me while we creepily wait in the car.”

Luke giggled and kissed Michael’s knuckles. He loved that too.

“Building a life with you.”

Their gazes connected and the atmosphere in the car was practically filled with love.

“And tonight. When the babies will go to sleep, I’ll show you just how much I love you.”

Michael wasn’t sure what to say, and luckily he didn’t have to. Calum appeared from the shelter and made his way towards their car.

The couple made their way to meet him half way. They came well prepared, Michael was holding the travel box, and Luke had all the papers filled out.

“How excited are you guys?” Calum asked happily after hugging them both.

“I think I’m gonna cry.” Michael admitted and Luke knew exactly how his lover was feeling.

“I still remember the day you got Luna like it was yesterday.”

“I still remember how she ran into my apartment when Michael left the door opened.”

Michael smiled and thanked Calum as he opened the door of the clinic for them. “I’m pretty positive she was playing a match maker, I almost died when Luke came around holding her.”

“Shut up.” Luke murmured. He was pretty sure he loved Luna and Michael since the day he saw them. Pretty tabby kitten and pretty man who flirted with him every second he got.

“Finally, you’re here.” The blond girl with biggest heart eyes for their Maori friend exclaimed as they’ve walked into the room.

Last time they were there, they were taken into rooms, filled with cats, but this time around, there was only one kitten sleeping on top of a towel, purring softly, breaking everyone’s hearts.

Luke let out a whine and quickly made his way to pet the precious fluffy animal.

She wasn’t that small, since she’s been in the shelter for something over six months. Her new owners didn’t care how old she was, her shy personality made them fall in love with her instantly.

Her fur was in different shades of grey, while the pattern was the same as Luna’s. Even though Luke was the one picking her, he knew how much Michael loved tabby cats so he knew he wanted this one from the moment he saw her.

“Have you decided on the name yet?” The vet technician that was filling out the forms asked.

“Leo.” Luke quickly said.

“Wow.” Calum added. Soon enough you’ll have the whole universe in your house.

“Luke is my whole universe.” Michael added proudly. He wasn’t ashamed of how smitten he was about Luke.

Luke blushed and hid his face against Michael’s chest.

“Can we take her home now?” Luke whispered, he couldn’t wait for the tree of them to be reunited with the cat, who was patiently waiting for them at home.

“Of course you can, will you put her into the box or should I?”

Michael opened the box’s top and Luke carefully picked the kitten up together with the towel and managed to get her in without waking her up.

“She’s so pretty.” Luke whispered when they were driving back home.

“Are you crying?”

“I’m just so emotional, this was the best decision ever.”

“The best one?”

Luke pretender to think about it. “Well tying you up comes close second.”

Michael snorted. “You’re such a dork.”

♡

Luke was sitting on top of Michael, who was sitting on top of the sofa as they were carefully observing their cats sleeping cuddled next to each other.

“They’re so adorable.” Luke said quietly, not wanting to wake them up.

The four of them were playing for hours. Luna instantly fell in love with the shy kitten and made Leo crawl from under the table a minute after she hid there.

“I know. This was the best idea ever, I’m so happy.“

Luke nodded to himself. “We should go and sleep, I’m sure we look way too creepy staring at them.”

“Sleep?” Michael asked, there was a weird undertone to his question.

“Well I mean, we should go to out soundproof bedroom and make the cats think we’re sleeping.”

“Great thinking.” The older man said as he stood up and manhandled Luke so he could carry him to their room.

“Goodnight angels.” Michael whispered and turned off the living room light.

Michael threw his princess on the bed, as the door was closed and locked. He wanted to crawl right on top of him like many times before but was stopped as Luke rolled over, making Michael land on the mattress.

“Stay here.” Luke ordered and kissed Michael’s pouty lips. “You’re in for a treat boyfriend.”

Michael laughed. “Looking at you is a treat, seeing you moaning my name is a treat.”

Luke blushed, Michael was already taking the lead in this and the blond man wanted to be the one to do it.

“Shut up and get naked. Otherwise I’ll go and sleep in the kitten corner.”

“Pretty sure we can make some space for a bunny corner in the living room as well.” Michael kept pushing Luke’s buttons, he loved messing with him.

“If this is your idea of foreplay, you my friend need to do some more research.”

“Says someone who didn’t know what a pet play is.”

“Says someone who spent multiple hours doing a research on kinks to make his man happy.”

Michael grinned. “The happiest.”

“Again. Shut up. Get naked.”

Michael rolled his eyes lovingly and stood up to remove the extra layers of clothing. When he was almost naked, he remembered about the package that arrived while Luke was at work. Not sure how long Luke would take, Michael quickly pulled it out of the closet, where he hid it and removed all the extra pieces of bubble wrap.

He placed the big, heavy mirror against the closet, making sure it was well seen from the bed.

“Perfect.” He said to himself, kicked the boxers of and luckily remembered to pull the blinds down before anything interested has started.

Michael could hear Luke moving in the bathroom and got excited just from the anticipation.

“Babe?” Luke asked from their en suite bathroom.

“What did you said, you and Calum were working on yesterday?”

“What do you mean?”

“In the gym, you said all your muscles hurt.”

“Oh, yeah we did some butt exercises, I needed a pillow to sit on it whole day today.”

“Well, it’s you’re lucky day, because I’m here to make it all better.”

Michael’s jaw almost fell down as he saw his beautiful boyfriend walked into their room dressed in a revealing nurse outfit.

Well he doubted any nurse could pull of the outfit but he baby boy sure did.

Luke was naked from the waist up, only a black stethoscope that was placed around his neck was breaking the contrast on the pale skin.

Bellow his belly button was a magic of lace and sexy lingerie. See trough white panties did a horrible job covering Luke’s cock, but Michael didn’t minded.

His long legs were covered in more white lace with red ribbons. Michael didn’t remember buying the stockings for his boy, so Luke seemed to do a little splurging himself.

“Fuck Luke, you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” Michael cursed and sat up, feeling his erection slowly growing.

“Well you’re lucky I’m here to mend and pain, just don’t you dare to fake any illnesses, otherwise you’ll make nurse Luke very upset.”

Luke took a few steps closer to the bed, thriving on the effect he had on Michael. Just a look on Michael’s dick made his mouth water and he knew they shouldn’t waste any time.

He climbed on top of Michael’s lap and placed his tattooed hands on his hips.

Michael’s hand momentarily made their way to Luke’s ass. He was sure he couldn’t get more turned on but he realized he was wrong as he felt the lack of fabric over the middle of Luke’s ass.

“Fuck princess. You got some easy access panties going on here.”

Luke smiled sweetly and pursed his ass back into Michael’s warm hands.

“Like I said, it’s nurse Luke.”

Luke tangled his hands in Michael’s hair and kissed him like his life depended on it.

“I’ve heard.” Luke whispered in Michael’s ear, making Michael’s whole body shiver. “You have some sore muscles I could help you with.”

“Well some of them are sore, some of them are hard. I could use help with both.”

“On your tummy then lover boy.”

Michale laughed at the nickname but quickly rolled over, giving Luke the perfect view of his bare back.

Michael’s skin was a few shades paler than Luke’s, soft and beautiful.

Luke positioned himself behind Michael and gripped his sore ass muscles making Michael whine.

“Sssh. I’ll make it all better.” Luke was known to give great back massages but handling his lover’s butt wouldn’t be any harder.

His long fingers were kneading the soft flesh, making Michael cry out in pain in pleasure.

Luke could feel the sore muscles beneath his fingers and make sure to pay attention to every centimeter of the skin he was dealing with. Touching Michael’s round butt made his dick to harden up against the elastic lace.

This went on for a few minutes, till Michael wasn’t groaning anymore and when Luke felt muscles relax between his fingers.

Michael seemed to be half asleep at this point and Luke decided to take advantage of it. He spread Michael globes apart and spent no time hesitating as he licked over his ring of muscles with his tongue.

Not expecting to feel a sudden wave of pleasure, Michael groaned loudly into the pillow, letting out muffled sounds.

Luke smirked to himself and returned to repeat the same step a few times before dipping his finger inside Michael’s ass.

They’ve done it before, but since Michael preferred blowjobs he never asked to be eaten out.

“Fuck Luke.” He let out another throaty moan.

Luke ignored him completely and went back to his job.

“Let me touch your dick.” Luke said and waited as Michael lifted his hips up.

“I hope you don’t give all your patients this treatment.”

“Just the specials ones.” Luke answered and winked to Michael who turned back to look at him.

“I’m feeling very special indeed.”

Luke got back to it, only this time adding his hand around Michael’s leaking cock. It only took seconds then for Michael to come. He groaned Luke’s name and his boyfriend didn’t stop even then, till Michael’s legs were shaking.

“Fuck babe, that was amazing.”

“Jerk me off.” Luke said, somewhere between a plead and order and plopped himself on his back.

Michael let out a weak laugh before turning over. He had no wish to kiss after what he did, so instead he connected his lips to his boyfriend’s neck and jerked him off.

Luke buckled his hips up desperately, trying to meet Michael’s hand half way. He whined and moaned till he reached his orgasm, spilling his load all over his tummy, panties and Michael’s hand.

Cuddling closer to each other, Michael caressed the small of Luke’s back.

“Shit, I totally forgot, your ass is out for me already and I haven’t even touched it.”

Luke giggled. "Give me a minute to brush my teeth and then we’ll see what we can do about that."

He stood up only to be met by his own reflection.

"Why do we have a mirror in our room?"

"Oh. Well, what about we see what we can do with it when you come back."

♡♡♡  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This clearly sucks and I'm very sorry for it! This fucking full moon has been making me all weird and restless. My brain isn't even functioning normally.
> 
> I'll be posting a new story soon, it's called He's just not that into you, muke of course.
> 
> Talk to me on my social links (but only if you actually think of responding lol): [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite chapter of this book till now?   
> Next chapter is my actual kink, the only one probably and I'm scared to write it.
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	14. 014 love is blind, but not the neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment.
> 
> ♡TW: sense denial♡

“Why is there a mirror in your bedroom?”

Luke rolled his eyes and climbed on the middle of the bed. There was no way he could talk about it without either blushing or getting hard.

“I didn’t invite you here to ask questions but to help, now sit down.”

Calum sat down, all interested in why Luke had invited them over, but Ashton knew his best friend better.

“I hope these are clean sheets because there’s no way I’m sitting down.”

Ashton giggled at his own joke, but was soon cut off by a pillow that was thrown in his face.

“Just so you know, you’re only here because you’d kill me if you weren’t. Calum is the man I need right now.”

Calum looked at Luke with wide eyes and it took the blond man a few seconds to get how wrong that sounded.

“I meant that in the least sexual way possible.”

Ashton and Calum laughed but Luke blushed. Talking about sexual things and the man he needed right now..

“I need to talk to you about Michael.”

Calum looked at Luke suspiciously. “I figured that out since you kindly called us over that one time a week he has to go to the office.”

“You make him sound like a cave men, he goes out of the house a lot.” Luke was quick to protect his lover.

“Yeah to get condoms..”

Luke offered his best friend a deadly stare.

“I’m going to send you home Irwin.”

Ashton launched himself over the bed and cuddled to Luke. “No you won’t, you love me and you need me.”

“Again..”

“Yes, yes in the least sexual way possible.”

Calum grinned at his two friends.

“Can you please tell us what’s this about? Knowing Michael, he knows you work in the afternoon and he’ll come home running the second he finishes in the office.”

“Won’t he just go to the flower shop if he’ll miss you that much?” Ashton asked.

Calum and Luke exchanged a look before they burst into a fit of laughter.

“Hey.” Ashton whined. “What’s funny?”

After the two of them calmed down, Calum had to wipe his tears away.

“Love boy got banned from visiting the flower shop while Luke is working.”

“Seriously? He must be so pissed about it.”

“He’s furious, but Cal is not wrong. He’ll come home demanding his cuddles the second he’s off work.”

“So, tell us lover boy..” Ashton sat up, trying to look professional. “What do you want to talk with us about?”

♡  

Persuasion was one of Luke’s strongest virtues. Persuading Michael Clifford was something he did every day.

Luke knew Michael wouldn’t agree with it, he knew what would he say.

Hurting Luke for his pleasure was one thing, doing something Luke admitted to Michael in tears. Something he didn’t want to do, something he was afraid of. Saying he changed his mind, that was something Michael will always say no to.

It didn’t matter how much the older man wanted it, how much it turned it on.

Tying Luke Hemmings up was something he will never do.

In Luke’s mind that was different. He said no to a lot of things in the past, but as his sexual desire for weird things grew, so did his desire to try new things. Including one thing Michael wanted to do more than anything else.

“I said no baby boy. Now please drop it.”

Luke changed his work clothes to one of Michael’s tees before joining his boyfriend on their bed.

After the long day of working and not seeing each other at all, Luke came home to a moody, grumpy Michael.

It was entirely Luke’s fault he was in that mood. When his best friends left, he thought about Michael more. How Michael made him happy and how he wanted to return the happiness. He knew he was Michael’s happiness, but Luke can’t be blamed for wanting to do more for his love.

“Michael.”

“No.”

Luke rolled his eyes and climbed on top of blanket-covered Michael. Older man’s arms were crossed over his chest and he refused to look at Luke’s serious face.

No pout, no begging face.

“Michael Gordon Clifford, you’re being overdramatic, again.”

“Me, overdramatic?” Anger was prominent in green eyed man’s eyes as he finally looked to baby blue irises. “You’ve told me two things when we started dating, to never stop loving you and to never make you do something you’re not comfortable with. You’ve told me when we started experimenting that that was a no, you said yes to everything except for that. I’d do everything for you, but you have to understand me when I refuse to believe you don’t want to do this for me.”

“But that is what I’m trying to say. I know you want this, and I want it too..”

Michael tried to interrupt but Luke placed his hand over his lips.

“I know I said no. When you gave me that list.. Okay yeah, when I took your list, stop looking at me like that. When I took it I spend days on the internet. Unfortunately that was something it would be better we did together. It was a first impression and a bad one. I didn’t understand half of the things then and I still don’t now. But I understand the lust behind it, the excitement. I know it’s never about hurting me, overpowering me. It’s about us, our love and our trust.”

Beautiful green eyes were blown away, Michael was always blown away by how Luke’s brain worked. His brain was intrigued, but he needed to hear everything before even thinking about the preposition.

“We’ll think about it, talk about it. It’s not that simple to do it right. And maybe we’ll try it a few more times. Maybe none of us will like it and we’ll stop and watch a movie instead, exchange a blowjob and go to sleep.”

“But recently thinking about it makes my skin prickle, it’s like a relationship test and I know we won’t fail. If we invest in it I’m sure great things will come out from it.”

Luke grabbed both of Michael’s hands and leaned forward to press his forehead against Michael’s lips.

“I trust you, you know I do. Now you just need to meet me half way and believe that I want to do it as well.”

Michael was quiet for what felt like eternity.

“Promise we’ll try and talk about it before?”

“Promise.”

“Okay.”

Luke’s whole face lit up and there was a grin of victory on his face.

“Just one thing..”

“Anything.”

“I’ll film it.”

♡  

“Why are there two pairs of earphones? Do I get to pick a color?”

The younger man giggled while he was pulling his shirt over the blond curls, trying to break the tension.

“One for you, one for me.” Michael said as he tried to concentrate on the camera.

Luke sat down on the bed and followed his lover’s every move. He bit his lip not liking how much time Michael was spending pressing different buttons.

“Mikey, I’m sure the video will be fine made with a phone.”

Michael looked at him like he just offended his entire play station collection. “I’m trying to make sure the video will do you half the justice of your beauty, but I doubt nothing will ever do you justice.”

Luke blushed and reached towards Michael. His lover crossed the short distance and pushed Luke back, making him fall into soft covers. He connected their tongues into a kiss and Luke’s hands rested around Michael’s neck, pulling him closer.

Michael started to kiss all over Luke’s face and neck trying to relax him.

“Why are you nervous?” Michael asked, at first it was him who doubted the whole thing. Sure, it was the one kink his whole body would respond to just thinking about it, but they’ve planned it out. It was probably the least spontaneous sex of their lives and as unromantic as it sounded it meant everything to them.

“I don’t want to ruin it. We just both want it so much and I don’t want to screw it up.”

“Lu, breathe. We’ll be fine, you’ll be fine. Remember to breath and don’t forget the safe word.”

Luke smiled at the comforting and relaxed state Michael was in. “How will you even hear me say it with the earphones?”

“They’re connected to both, the music and camera. So I’ll hear you the second you say it.”

Luke nodded to himself. “Promise you’ll take care of me?”

Michael grinned and lowered himself. “I’ll make you cum like you never did before, it will be all me baby and I’ll make sure you love every second of it.”

The younger man let out a soft moan as he felt Michael’s teeth bite his earlobe.

The couple connected their lips again shortly after and Luke didn’t even know the tape was already going.

Michael caressed Luke’s pale chest, his hands traveling down to the hem of Luke’s skirt. He started to pull it down slowly, making sure to distract his boyfriend with his lips.

Luke’s hands were exploring Michael’s body like he was touching for the first time, he was savoring every second he could, knowing his privilege will soon be taken away.

He unbuckled Michael’s belt while letting out small whimpers of pleasure cause by Michael’s tongue and Michael’s hands and Michael in general.

Michael’s pants were opened and Luke’s skirt was on the floor while the two of them were trapped into complete bliss of intimacy.

Eventually Michael slowly moved away and Luke let him this time, no complaining.

“Only two things you need to remember okay princess, everything else can leave your pretty head.”

Luke nodded and let Michael’s lips linger on his a few more seconds before replying.

“You love me and the second I don’t feel comfortable I use the safe word.”

“Good boy.” Michael praised and awarded him by another kiss.

Blue eyes were observing Michael’s every step. He was so precious while doing it.

He gently placed a pair of soundproof, wireless earphones over his head, he moved them around a bit, making sure to remove Luke’s hair off his face and kissed his temple after he was satisfied with result.

Luke savored every touch, he was taking deep breaths, trying to let excitement overtake the panic. Soon, he won’t be able to use any of his senses.

Except speaking, Michael didn’t want to hear about using a gag. They did it before, but there needed to be a way Luke could let his lover know he wasn’t enjoying the situation anymore.

Plus, the older man wanted to hear and savor every sound that came out of Luke’s pretty and _dirty_ mouth.

He could recognize Beethoven starting to play in his earphones.

Michael undressed the rest of his clothes, leaving Luke to stare at his beautiful naked body.

He was already hard and so was Luke, with the exception of his cock still being strained against silky material.

Luke observed as Michael placed his own earphones over his ears and played with his phone and some thing that was connected to the camera. Now Luke noticed the light that was indicating that they’ve been recorded for a while.

He bit his lip and looked back to Michael as he grabbed the silky rope. He knew exactly how he’ll be tied out. Michael had enough experience to tie him up in a way he could easily untie himself, if he wanted to. If wanted to go with the plan, he’ll be left deprived of touching and feeling Michael’s beautiful body. He knew if he let that happen every Michael’s touch will intensify and that was something he was okay with.

He raised his left hand above his hand and felt how his lover wrapped it around his wrist before feeling a slight pull as he tied the other end on their bedpost.

Michael repeated the action with Luke’s right hand and pulled with both of them, seeing they were tied enough to serve the purpose.

The last thing before his sight was taken away were Michael’s beautiful green eyes and a proud smile on his lips.

After that he was completely at Michael’s mercy. He was Michael’s play doll, the only exception being, Michael purpose was to pleasure him.

Luke tried to steady his breathing and relax, but as someone who relied on his body to keep him safe and comforted he couldn’t help but panic a bit.

Soon enough, his breathing slowed down, he concentrated on the music, closed his eyes instead of staring at the darkness of the blindfold.

He was ready to let go.

A soft and known touch of Michael’s lips made him smile. It was like a reflex. The kisses peppered all over his lower tummy. Michael hands nudging his legs apart, his fingers caressing his soft thighs.

He could sense the encouragement behind Michael’s touches as he did behind his words. Luke found comfort in the warmth of his skin and that was something normally Michael’s eyes did.

Michael’s hand lingered around his hips for a while, letting Luke know what he’ll do next. It was like always only this time Luke was forced to pay attention and not getting lost in his lover’s beauty.

He was taken by surprise and gasped as his hips were lifted up the covers. Michael used his strong hands to lift his bottom up and discharge him of his underwear.

Luke could feel his hard dick press against his tummy and he intentionally whined his boyfriend’s name.

He needed Michael and everything he had to give.

Soon his brains were filled with a familiar scent of Michael’s cologne and his lips were closed by the warm lips.

Pliantly Luke opened his mouth and let his tongue be intertwined with his lovers.

As they were kissing Michael’s hands were resting on Luke’s hips. As much as the younger man wanted to find some sort of relief he was forced to be patient and satisfied himself with kissing.

Luke yelped as unexpectedly one of Michael’s hands started to jerk him off.

He couldn’t hear anything except for the loud classical music but he could feel Michael’s heart beating against his chest.

Luke whined from pleasure. He never imagined it would be like this. He knew everything will be more intense but not like this.

It was like Michael was sent from the gods to satisfy Luke. He knew exactly where to touch and Luke started to move his body as much as he could to meet Michael’s touches.

He moaned louder, letting his lover know that he was more than okay. There was a hint of fear in the back of his head, he didn’t want to cum too fast and end all of this.

The kissing came to an end, and this time around Luke did let of an unsatisfied sound out of his needy mouth.

Michael’s hand was still working on his dick as Michael’s lips traveled down his torso. His other hand traveled up and Luke let out a scream of pleasure when his lover squeezed his sensitive nipple between his fingers.

“Fuck Michael.” He cursed but he couldn’t hear himself, his own desperate voice normally made everything more real. Now, here, tied up, pulling the fabric and holding the home made rope in his palm there was no way to get away from what was coming.

He was trapped in the best way possible.

Luke knew Michael’s touch, he could feel his lover smile against the skin on his lower stomach. Warm hands unglued itself from his needy body and for a few seconds the only indicator that Michael was still there were his legs that were placed between his own.

When soft lips kissed his skin again, his body shivered. The plump red lips Luke imagined in his head were kissing him bellow his belly button, while one of Michael’s hands was caressing his thigh.

Next, Michael kissed the flushed tip of his cock, making Luke moved his hips impatiently. The music ringing in his head got more intense as did Michael’s intentions.

His sensitive cock got wrapped in warmth as his boyfriend took him in his mouth. Feeling Michael without seeing what he was doing made him feel like he was only imagining it and it wasn’t real. When Michael skillfully twirled his wet tongue around his tip, Luke let out what he imagined was a desperate whine of complete bliss.

Luke connected the dots together, as Michael’s right hand that wasn’t touching him in a while finally made it’s way between his legs.

Lubed up finger spread the cold substance around his entrance and patiently waiting on top his ring of muscles for him to relax.

Intentionally, Michael took Luke deeper, sucking him off like his life depended on it. When Luke opened his mouth desperately to let out some sort of sound his lover pushed first finger trough the sensitive opening.

His breathing was desperate and he knew the material around his wrists will leave marks by how strong he was pulling. Luke tried to be strong and resist the urge of freeing himself and tangling his fingers trough Michael’s hair.

When third finger was opening him out Luke was a shivering and moaning mess.

He could only imagine how desperate he looked in Michael’s hands. He was grateful for the fact they were filming it all.

Luke whined loudly when he couldn’t feel Michael’s mouth around his dick anymore. The same tongue that was collecting the precum off his cock licked the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and Luke moaned loudly as Michael bit his flesh carefully.

Unwillingly, his hips thrusted up wanting more, more pain, more pleasure, more of everything.

Michael bit him again and speed the pace of his fingers, finding his prostate sending Luke in a moment of complete bliss.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Were the dirty words leaving his mouth and he wasn’t sure if he was even louder than usual.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he used his legs to nudge Michael up. He needed to kiss him, Luke needed him to know he was ready.

Michael slapped his legs away but climbed up anyway. Luke gladly welcomed his lover’s tongue into his mouth. The new position made Luke feel a hard cock press against his hip, it gave him a satisfying feeling knowing Michael was right there with him. That he was just as turned on if not more.

The difference was he could see Luke be completely at his mercy, he could do whatever he wanted with him.

Moments later Michael ended the sweet kissing and Luke impatiently grinded his body so it offered his lover’s leaking cock some friction.

Michael’s grip on Luke’s hip tightened and anticipation in Luke’s belly only grew. He felt the sleek substance leak on his leg as Michael used his free hand to lube his bare dick.

The song changed and soon enough Luke felt the sweet burn of Michael’s fat cock trying to enter his body.

Luke whined out in both pleasure and pain. Michael’s warm and soft lips pressed against his again and muffled the moans caused by Michael filling him up.

The older man didn’t waste a second, waiting for Luke to get used to him. Instead he created an agonizingly slow, but strong pace that made the whole bed move with them.

Luke was able to feel Michael so deep inside of him. It really was more intense. He needed to focus completely on every touch Michael offered him and combined them all too enjoy the pleasure to it’s fullest.

Seconds have passed before Luke realized, Michael completely synchronized his movement to the pace and beat of the song. He also noticed the pace of the song was slowly but surely picking up, as did his boyfriend’s movements.

Michael’s hand rested on Luke’s hips, but his lover soon used them to pick his legs up, so Luke could tangle them around Michael torso.

That created a new angle in which Michael was able to hit Luke’s prostate with every thrust.

The blond man moaned Michael’s name against his lips and the man let him, focusing on licking and kissing his neck instead.

Minute by minute Luke could do nothing but pull the roped and thrust his body so he could meet Michael’s moves. Green eyed man soon fastened his pace and Luke could feel tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

He wanted to cum so much.

It was too much.

Michael pounded in and out of him, he joined his hands with Luke’s tied up one’s and their lips were no longer connected.

The older man rested his forehead on top of his and he could feel the sweat dripping off his skin.

Soon, Luke started to feel the waves of his orgasm closing in on him as Michael’s pace became almost violent.

He tried to let his lover know he was close by letting out little whimpers that made no sense. Luke wasn’t able to speak words, he could only focus on the intense feeling bubbling up inside of him.

When it finally hit he screamed and cried.

The intensified feeling of nothing but pure pleasure spread like electricity all over his body, making him feel weak, but strong at the same time.

Michael was still going strong, elongating Luke’s orgasm. Seconds later his body collapsed on top of Luke’s and younger man could feel the warm liquid filling him up.

With the little strength he had left he nudged Michael’s face with his own, making the older man kiss him. Luke’s body was weak and satisfied, he never came so hard and he knew it, he could feel his own cum dripping off his body onto the sheets.

♡  

When Michael opened his eyes he was met by comforting smell of Luke’s perfume filling the room.

He didn’t want to open his eyes just yet, instead he replayed the last moments of last night before he fell asleep.

He kissed his boyfriend’s bruised wrists, together with every other part of his body.

Michael licked Luke’s cum off of him and bathed him with affection until the younger man feel asleep with a smile on his face.

He then stopped the camera and saved the memory card in his drawer in his special hiding place. The one that even Luke had yet to discover.

Then he joined his lover on the bed, covered them all in soft blankets.

He crossed his biggest kink off the list and he couldn’t wait to cross it again and again.

With a big smile on his face Michael finally opened his eyes. He frowned as he noticed Luke was gone.

He stood up and pulled his dirty boxers over his ass and called his lovers name.

Luke was always there for his after sex cuddles, Luke always left a note if he left Michael alone.

Luke wasn’t there and he left no note.

He noticed cats had fresh food and water in their corner, there was breakfast waiting for Michael on top of the counter.

But there was no Luke, and in that moment it was all that Michael wanted.

♡♡♡  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with this kink. And this chapter.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this chapter. (:
> 
> One thing we do need to talk about.. I may write down something that turns you on, but that does not mean you can ask me to sext you or write about your personal fantasies for your own satisfaction. Me writing about sex doesn't mean I a) want it or b) will feel comfortable talking with you about it.
> 
> Question of the chapter: Recommend me some good muke fanfiction (read: muke and no change of ships, happy (no sad endings), no self harming, cheating,.. etc).  
> -My favorite at the moment are Clouds and Golden.
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡
> 
> fun fact: all I've listened to while writing this chapter was the 1975


	15. 015 there's no end in dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited. (:
> 
> ♡TW: tears♡

Michael was upset.

Not so upset he would cry or actually call Luke, but still upset enough for his, _their_ cats to notice.

He was sitting on the sofa with the breakfast Luke made for him on his lap and both cats pressed against his body.

SpongeBob was playing on the TV and that pushed the black haired man even a bit deeper into the pool of pouting.

Waffles were amazing as always but somehow they tasted like soggy paper without getting to tease Luke about the amount of syrup he puts on his. Not to mention his favorite part of SpongeBob was on.

He made up plans for them, it was his things. Luke always made plans for Sunday and he did for Saturdays. Their schedule normally consisted of cuddling and having a very late breakfast, they would made love before lunch and then they'd do something more exciting in the afternoon.

Michael wanted to watch TV with Luke and then edit the video from the day before, he wanted to see how worked up his boy would get and how long he would last. How long he would last before begging for Michael's help. The older boy knew how worked up Luke would get after seeing them have sex.

Ever since he bought that mirror Luke gained a lot more confidence over his own body. Now he believed Michael when his boyfriend promised how amazing he looks when he's whimpering and begging beneath him.

After that the older man would of course help his needy princess and they'd go for a walk before inviting Ashton and Calum, with both of their girlfriends for an evening filled with beer and board games.

He knew Luke had a week filled up with activities and he wanted to make sure he'll get as much attention as possible before that.

Now, it's been an hour and twenty-four minutes since Michael woke up and he hadn't heard a word from Luke. Honestly, he wanted to go back to bed, but he knew that then he'd have no energy to do anything for the rest of the day.

He wasn't sure Luke will be there to actually make it to any of the planned activities, but Michael still wanted to edit the video. It's been less than sixteen hours since their beautiful love making happened, but Michael missed it already. Missed having Luke all pliant under him, having to hear him come louder than before.

It was almost another hour later when Luke finally showed up.

With the weather getting colder outside, he was wrapped up in Michael's jacket and a pair of black leggings. His hair was getting longer and his curls were sprawled over his forehead messily. Luke was clearly happy, his cheeks were tinted red, the cold air bringing the prettiest colors out not only in nature but in his beautiful boyfriend as well.

"Morning lover." Luke beamed, intentionally ignoring Michael's raised eyebrows.

He threw the jacket over the sofa, uncovering another layer of clothing that wasn't his. Not Michael's either.

Calum's gym hoody was thrown on the floor as well, finally showing a shirt that was actually Luke's.

He picked up the empty plate off Michael's lap and plopped himself on top of his boyfriend.

Michael huffed but secured Luke in his position anyway, the clumsy man would otherwise land on the floor within seconds.

Michael wanted to be strong, he really did, he wanted to pretend Luke's absence didn't bother him at all.

His pout was still prominent for Luke to notice.

"What's wrong babe?" He nuzzled his cold nose into Michael's neck, making him shiver.

"You weren't there when I woke up." The tone wasn't accusing, just sad.

Luke awed and pressed a warm kiss on Michael's cheek.

"I forgot to tell you that I had booked the dancing room for an extra practice."

Michael squeezed Luke a bit closed. He still didn't like how his morning started but it was getting better and better now that Luke was here.

"But I always help you with your practices."

Luke giggled at how adorable his lovely boyfriend was being.

"I know Mikey, but I wanted to make this show special. I didn't want to tell you but since you're being a big pouting bear I will."

The older man scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

He loved how Luke knew he wouldn't drop the topic unless Luke shared some details. Michael tried to be there showing his support on not only Luke's plays but on as many rehearsals as well.

At first it was Luke who wanted him there for not only support but safety as well. After the incident with Gregory Luke stopped working at the flower shop for a while, but acting when playing one of the most important characters wasn't an option.

After things went back to normal it became something normal for Michael to be there. Sometimes for ten minutes only, sometimes he brought his work with him and stayed for hours. He didn't came there every week but he loved knowing what Luke was working on so he was able to help him with his lines and overall be excited for the show.

Lately, Michael only made it to one fitting and honestly he had no idea what his princess was playing in.

Normal excuses were nothing important and you'll see.

"Okay. And how did Calum's clothes ended up in the rehearsal space again?"

Luke giggled and kissed Michael on the top of his nose.

"Ashy and Calum have been helping me with it. I want it to be a surprise for you. One time for a change I want you to see me play for the first time on the big stage. Without knowing every word I'll say, without knowing in which scenes I play and how I'm dressed."

"You're being silly you know that." Michael stated.

"Yeah well making you happy and proud makes me a bit crazy."

The fondness behind Michael's eyes would make some people look away because it was so intense. Luke loved it.

"I'm not very happy about this you know. I missed you like crazy this morning."

Michael caressed Luke's legs and puckered his lips expecting first kiss of the day landing on them.

Luke was too weak to say what he wanted to before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just really want to make it perfect for you."

The older man let out chuckle. "I'm sure the critics would appreciate it more if you won't keep our gazes glued together like in The Nutcracker."

"You're my biggest critic."

Luke was affectionate and sweet with his words. Michael knew he was trying to make up for the disappearance. He forgave him the moment their eyes met.

"You could mess all the lines and fall off the stage and I'd still give you an Oscar."

Luke grinned at the beautiful man in front of him.

"And before you say anything, I know you get a Tony for musicals, but I'm pretty sure they should name the award for prettiest actor out there Michael. You'd win it every year."

"I love you Michael Clifford. More than words could say."

Michael kissed Luke again.

"I know. That's why we normally show it."

Luke hummed contently as Michael laid them both down on their sofa. The blond man cuddled against Michael's warm chest, his head was positioned perfectly to leave small kisses on his lover's collarbone.

"I'm sorry I ruined your Saturday plans. I can give you my next Sunday as well."

Michael kissed the blond curls and cuddled Luke closer to him.

"It's okay. To be honest I just want to spend some alone time with you before having the family day tomorrow."

He could fell Luke's nose move in a nod move against his skin.

"Share the original plans with me."

The thought of them made Michael blush, but luckily Luke couldn't see him.

"Oh you know. I just wanted to edit the footage we took yesterday. Ask you for some opinions."

Luke squirmed in his hold.

Michael smiled when he could feel Luke taking a few deep breaths to collect himself.

"We could.. Fuck Michael. We could maybe do that after lunch?"

His voice was slightly shaking and the fact that Michael's hands were already drawing art beneath his shirt definitely didn't help.

"Sure." Michael hummed. "As long as I get to eat you for lunch."

♡

Michael loved his job he really did.

He loved working from home and playing video games, he loved helping develop the games, he loved how they always considered his ideas. Michael loved it.

What he didn't appreciate were the stupid game release conventions.

He didn't need two hour long presentations on the aesthetics of the game, the colors and the time everything took. Not that he didn't appreciate it. He had a massive respect for everyone who put time an effort into it. He's normally sit through it, get some important information or some tips for playing.

But today, he would do anything for the presentation for the new Sister location game to stop.

In an hour and a half, there was a special someone starring in a play and Michael had front row ticket.

There was a twenty minute ride to the theatre and he still needed to pick up the flowers.

If the presentation was to end now he'd still have time to go home and shower but the answers and questions part only started and Michael's boss was sitting a row behind him. So Michael sucked it up and pretended to be interested in the game.

As a big Five Nights at Freddy's fan he really should be excited, but not today.

After the final applaud his ran to his car, thanking Calum for still kicking his as to visit the gym regularly. Normally he would be on the verge of dying before he'd reach the stairs.

Ignoring the looks he got from people that were passing his car he pulled his shirt over his head, applied some deodorant and cologne that Luke bought for him.

He grabbed a clean shirt that Luke ordered him to wear. It was nothing fancy, to be honest he forgot he still had it. Before Michael left that morning, Luke gave him the shirt, ticket and a big kiss.

Luke informed him not to be there too early because neither Cal or Ashton were able to make it so he'd get bored. That of course wouldn't be the case. Michael hated being late and after he picked up the flowers he realized he'll be at the venue twenty minutes early. Perfect.

Now Michael did this before. Plenty of times.

Luke's group always performed at the same building that had four performing rooms. The ticket he got informed him he had to go to the smallest of them all, it was called Mercutio.

That was the first thing that alarmed Michael. As a observant person he was he clearly remembered Luke talking about how spectacular the show will be, but that hall only accepted fifty people at it's best.

Also, when he arrived at the theatre there weren't many cars. It's was an early afternoon, a rather odd hour for the premier of the play. They were normally sold out for all of their first shows, but the story an original, written by one of the students from Luke's university, so Michael thought that was a possibility.

After he parked on the almost empty space he checked his phone, noticing there was a bit over fifteen minutes left. He grabbed his jacket, phone, wallet and a big bouquet of different white flowers he ordered from the place Luke worked at.

Michael ignored the pang in his chest as he noticed there was no security guard with whom he normally exchanged a few words. After all, everyone knew him around here, including the cleaning ladies.

Panic started to bubble in his chest as he noticed there was not a soul inside of the theatre. He was completely alone.

The main doors were opened but the sign on them clearly stated the building as closed.

Blacked haired man checked the date and hour on the ticket.

There were posters all over the main lobby that confirmed that he was at the right place at the right time. Michael's breathing became almost erratic and for someone who used to get severe panic attacks that didn't help.

He quickly crossed the space. Fear. Fear filled his veins and finding Luke became his main priority.

Michael pushed the heavy doors open and entered the empty hall.

The only sign of human presence were two soft lights that were focused on the middle of the stage.

"Luke!" Michael called with a clear tone of panic and fear behind his words.

The only scenery on the stage was a throne. Two of them.

Michael recognized it as the one from Alice in the Wonderland play.

He jumped down the small stairs to the front row, where he was suppose to be sitting.

"Luke!" His voice was on the edge of desperate. He needed to see Luke, hear Luke.

"I knew you'd come early."

Michael heart stopped beating for a moment when he couldn't recognize where the voice was coming from. It was Luke's no doubt but the echo of the room didn't help.

Seconds later Michael could finally see Luke walking towards the center of the stage.

A stone in the size of Alaska rolled from away from his heart and he could finally breathe again.

"Luke. Fuck babe you scared the shit out of me."

His boyfriend didn't respond. Instead he grinned and walked towards him slowly.

There was something familiar in the way the man looked and Michael couldn't quite realize what it was.

Michael walked few steps closed to the stage as well, until he was standing in front of Luke.

"What is this baby?" He asked softly. He was still concerned about the event that will come. He never liked surprises.

"This." Luke's hand circled around his body theatrically, as it was presenting the hall. "Is a private show just for you."

"What?" Michael furrowed his brows looking up at his smiling boyfriend not getting what he was trying to say.

"I've made a play for you." Luke looked proud, he beamed of happiness to be exact and Michael just got more intrigued.

"Really?" He asked. His voice was finally collected as his breathing finally started to slow down.

"Yes. It's not actually a play, since nothing in it is fictional. We could say it was made after real life events."

"Really? Will you show me?"

Michael wasn't sure if he was dreaming. He kept pinching his leg, hoping that Luke wouldn't notice.

"Sure, there's only one thing."

"And what's that?"

Luke reached down from the stage, offering his hand to his lover.

"You need to be on the stage with me."

Confused again, Michael grabbed Luke's hand. The second they touched a safe feeling rushed over his body. He wasn't dreaming, but maybe he wished it was.

When the two of them were standing chest to chest, Luke took the chance of pressing a sweet, calming kiss to the pink , plump lips.

Michael smiled at the action, but couldn't repeat it again as he wanted. He was being pulled towards the throne the moment their lips parted.

"Sit." Luke ordered. He almost pushed Michael onto his seat before sitting on the other one.

"Do you remember what the play is called?"

Michael wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. Lights didn't hurt his eyes as much as he expected, but they weren't comfortable to look at. He couldn't see the chairs in the hall so he adverted his gaze to the prettiest view. His boyfriend.

"You?"

"Good. Now please stop looking so scared, the show will about to start."

"Kiss me before it does." Michael almost pleaded and cheered as Luke leaned over and made his wish come true.

"Is that a camera?" The older man pointed at a green light, clearly placed somewhere in the middle of the chairs.

"Yes, you know how much I love filming things and I just might've thought we'd both enjoyed having things on tape."

Michael smiled when Luke winked at him.

"Now shush."

They kissed again but only for a second before Luke stood up and took a few steps back while facing his man.

"Before I've meet you I surprisingly had a lot of spare time. Most of it I spend in the University's theatre just sitting in the middle of the stage thinking about life."

To say Michael was confused was an understatement but he was enchanted by Luke's stage performance and his words held such powers it'd be a crime to stop him.

"I'd feel less alone there, knowing it was made for people to come and got taken away. To get a picture in their head of a different life, of a life story that wasn't theirs. I'd sit there imagining how my life would be if different thing would happen or if I weren't born the way I am. Would I have more friends? Would I still live here? Would I still be alive?"

Luke walked around the stage while his gaze was fixed on Michael and Michael only. He made Michael feel his words, understand them, believe in them.

"I thought this was my life now. Going to school, working at the flowers show whenever I could, and talking _dirty_ to people on the phone. I made them feel wanted and needed and at the same time I felt lonely and useless."

"I think it's safe to say meeting you was the best thing that had happened to me."

"Your charm and personality were so warm and enchanting I couldn't wait to get home and talk to you. I'd spend less and less time in the theatre outside my class hours and more time with you and Calum and Ash. I was building a life, making changes and actually living my fantasies. You made me feel worthy of being alive. I was finally ready to live my life to it's fullest potential and no one was able to stop me. You sparked a fire inside of me and everything made sense. I didn't wished for be different, didn't imagined a better life. You're a dream come true."

"If you asked yourself why this play is called you it's because you're the one with the power in your hands. You're the one who decides how this will end."

Michael scrunched his face in confusion.

"I love you." Luke said.

He stepped towards Michael, who was still sitting and grabbed his hands.

"It was always me. My life was about making me feel happy, then it became about you. You were and still are the centre of my universe. Then one day I realized we are no longer two souls who are looking for their happy ending. We found each other, bounded and build our lives together in order to make ourselves and each other happy. It's no longer you and me but it's us. You are my everything and I asked myself what could I do to show you my love and commitment."

"I want you and I want me, I want _us._ I want you to be mine for as long as we live. I want us to be what we already are in my heart on the paper as well."

"I want you to be my family, my soulmate and my happy ending."

Michael's mouth opened in shook as his lover of three years kneeled in front of him.

"Will you, Michael Gordon Clifford, marry me and let me love you for the rest of our lives and even beyond, when our soul will find each other and live happily ever after?"

First tears fell down Michael's face and he didn't said a word. He couldn't.

"It's up to _you_ now my love."

Luke wasn't worried because he knew their love would still live no matter what the answer will be.

Michael reached down and pulled his princess against his chest.

Luke met his intentions half way and pressed their lips together in a messy and passionate kiss.

"Fuck Luke." Michael whispered against Luke's warm skin. "I love you so much."

Luke smiled and kissed Michael again. "Show me."

Michael wanted that more than anything.

He picked his baby up before kissing his cheek.

"You and me. That's what I want. I've told you this before. From all the things my eyes have seen the best by far is you."

Luke smiled at the memory, he was crying now as well.

"Yes Luke. I'll marry you and make you mine, I'll buy you the prettiest dress and take you on another road trip. You're my favorite place and I can't wait to say your name with my last name. I absolutely adore you and I'd love to marry you."

Both men were now crying and laughing.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

They've kissed again and again under the spotlight.

The play went from you to me to us.

Eventually Michael let Luke on the floor. The younger man quickly pressed their chest together, missing the warmth. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a simple ring.

With his hands shaking he put the ring on Michael's finger, kissing his knuckles after.

"I'll buy you the prettiest ring princess." Michael promised.

Luke looked at him and smiled.

"Make love to me, make me feel like we're one."

The lust and love and passion in Luke's eyes were too intense to ignore. Michael glanced at the room and the camera that was still rolling.

Even though they were alone, Michael still didn't find the place private enough to grant Luke's wish.

Luke followed the way Michael’s eyes moved. He got it, as exciting it would be, there were actual security cameras and as much as he wanted Michael. Having sex on the stage wasn’t worth getting fired.

The blond man laced the fingers of his right hand with Michael’s left. He stilled when he felt the cold ring against his warm fingers. Luke pulled Michael behind him.

“C’mon.”

Michael followed him like a lost puppy. There was absolutely nothing he’d rather do than follow Luke to the end of the world.

As soon as Luke locked the door of the small dressing room, he was pressed against a wall.

“I love you.” Michael said with a smile before connecting their lips together.

Luke hummed contently, he pushed his body up and Michael got a clue and picked him up.

Slowly, Luke started to move his hips against Michael’s making the older man groan in pleasure.

It took only minutes of them lazily kissing to get fully hard.

“Sofa.” Luke managed to choke out between intense kisses.

Michael let out a low growl.

“I want you against the wall.”

Luke whimpered. “Fuck, yeah. Please Michael.”

On cue, Michael manhandled Luke so his front was pressed against the cold wall. His needy hands traveled from Luke’s shoulders to his hips. They’ve ended up between his legs, feeling up the erection.

Almost completely blinded with lust Michael forgot to pay absolute attention to his lover, but there was one detail he would never miss.

“Fuck Lu, this shirt. This flower crown..”

Luke turned back. His eyes were half closed, the excitement sucking off his powers to stay grounded.

“Finally you notice.”

“And my shirt. Babe, we wore this..”

“..The day we’ve met. When Luna found her way into my apartment.”

Michael grinned. “The first day of this beautiful story. Now we have forever.”

Luke smiled before pressing his round ass against Michael’s crotch. “As nice as this shirt looks on you, I’d much rather seen you without it.”

Michael grabbed Luke’s hips and pressed his closer. He moved his clothed erection against the rough material of his jeans.

“Such dirty mouth.”

“There’s no coincidence my dirty mouth and your kinky mind crossed paths.” Luke whispered as Michael dragged his skinnies down his long legs.

“It’d be a lonely and boring life if I wouldn’t meet you.” Michael promised.

Luke was soon pressed naked against the wall, his hard erection was staining the white wall. Luke hoped no on will notice it when they’ll get back at work.

When they were both completely naked Michael took a step back, observing the piece of art that was his.

“So pretty and all mine.” He praised.

Luke whined as he felt Michael’s intense gaze on his bare body. He wasn’t ashamed of it, he just needed his boyfriend to touch it.

“Show me what’s yours.”

“Spread your pretty legs princess.”

Luke did as ordered. He balanced himself, pressing his arms against the wall. He looked back only to shut his eyes close. He whined loudly as pain spread over his body.

Michael slapped Luke’s ass again before he kneeled in between his lover’s long, fawn like legs.

He spread the round globes apart, wasting no time before licking the needy hole.

Luke’s legs started shaking and he let out a series of loud moans.

Michael knew exactly what he needed so he fucked him relentlessly with his tongue. Luke’s muscles relaxed and let Michael in deeper, so he took it as a sign and pressed his fingers in the hole as well.

Luke was a moaning mess, he could barely keep his body up and soon he was begging Michael to fuck him. Hard.

Michael stood up, his strong hands were keeping his lover’s week body in place. He spit in his hand, lubing up his throbbing cock just enough to stop the painful friction. He pushed himself in slowly, whispering words of encouragement in Luke’s ear.

The younger man’s breathing was quick and uneven, he begged to be wrecked the second Michael bottomed out.

Michael was like a drug for Luke. When their bodies collided in the most beautiful way he screamed, wanting the whole world to know he was Michael’s and Michael was his.

Strong, intense feeling of happiness of being bound together made them both week.

They’re bodies and words begged for each other’s complete dedication.

Michael’s movement was quick, almost erratic as he pounded inside and out his lover like it was the last time.

He grabbed Luke’s leaking hole and jerked him off till he was begging for his release.

They came seconds apart. Their bodies colliding against the cold wall.

Michael picked Luke up and carried him to the sofa, where shared another hundreds of kisses, celebrating the fact they could kiss each other a billion more times.

♡♡♡ 

_THE END_

♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:
> 
> I'm not crying you are.
> 
> I'm sorry I suck at endings but this is the end of Dirty+Kinky area in my life. I've started writing Dirty at the end of 2015 and I'm so proud of myself for writing something I actually reread myself.
> 
> A big thank you, to all of you who showed me your support with your lovely comments. It doesn't get unnoticed. 
> 
> If you haven't yet, now would be a perfect time to reread the story and show me some love with your kudos and comments. (:
> 
> Thanks to all of you who did or will share this story with all your fellow muke or smut lovers and to all of you who said something nice about my work on other social platforms.
> 
> There are plenty more stories coming from me and plenty more are already written, so if you love the way I write feel free to crusade over my stories.
> 
> I've just posted a new story called [He's just not that into you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8247760), and I'm also writing [Disconnected](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6504556/chapters/14889670). I love both storied and I'd mean a lot if you'd check them out.
> 
> You can always talk to me on all of my social medias. You can ask for them or just find them on my profile. Feel free to contact me, just please, if you want to talk to me actually talk, like make a conversation if this was your intention. (:
> 
> Question of the chapter: It's time for some constructive criticism, I know there won't be a lot of comments but point out one good and one bad thing/thought about this series/book/me/my writing. I'll love you forever.
> 
> Stay dirty and kinky.
> 
> For the last time here.
> 
> Love, Lucija♡
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)


End file.
